


You no longer fear (When your heart’s turned to gold)

by Rota



Series: Golden Heart [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermaid!Haruka - Freeform, Pirate!Sousuke, Pirates!AU, mermaid!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke è un pirata maledetto, che naufraga su un'isola abitata dalle sirene. Haruka è una sirena piuttosto curiosa, che si prende cura di lui e lo aiuta a sopravvivere in quel posto isolato dal mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo  –  Fast comes the blessing of all that you dreamed Only at first did it have its appeal

**Titolo:** You no longer fear (When your heart’s turned to gold)  
**Autore:** Rota/Rota23  
**Fandom:** Free! Eternal Summer  
**Coppia:** SouHaru (leggeri cenni di KisuMako)  
**Personaggi:** Sousuke Yamazaki, Haruka Nanase, Un po' tutti  
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Sentimentale, Romantico  
**Avvertimenti:** Shonen ai, Au  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Credits:** Gold, Imagine Dragons  
**Au scelta:** Fantasy  
**Categorie:** Categoria 1: Free! + Categoria 2: // + Categoria 3: Siren!AU  
**Partecipa** al contest ["Di AU, TP, Future!Fic e tante belle cose"](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11174503/Di-AU-OTP-Future-fic-e-tante-belle-cose-Multifandom-/discussione.aspx) indetto da aturiel sul forum di EFP e al contest ["Spokon in Au"](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11170963/Spokon-in-Au-Multifandom-/discussione.aspx) indetto da nacchan e Shichan sul forum di EFP  
**Gifter:** [manubibi](http://manubibi.livejournal.com/)  
**Link al gift:** [GIFT](https://imgur.com/gallery/7tEe2/new)  
**Note e avvertimenti:** Ho ricevuto l'illuminazione divina per questa fic ascoltando la canzone degli Imagine Dragons – che adoro incredibilmente e di cui tra l'altro consiglio l'ascolto nel mentre si legge la mia fic. È un miscuglio tra la Pirates!Au e la Mermaid!Au, anche se sarebbe più precisa la seconda dal momento che è quella preponderante xD  
Non ho mai scritto dal punto di vista di Sousuke, spero davvero di non aver fatto pasticci. E tutto questo doveva essere molto più corto, ma ok.  
Buona lettura!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  **You no longer fear**

#  **(When your heart’s turned to gold)**

 

 

 

 

 

**Prologo**

–

**Fast comes the blessing of all that you dreamed  
Only at first did it have its appeal **

 

 

 

Le spalle dell'uomo sbattono contro la parete rocciosa della grotta; le gambe non lo reggono più: scivola piano fino a terra con le gambe molli e tremanti, rimanendo seduto sulla sabbia bagnata e compatta che cosparge tutto l'altro umido. Ansima pesantemente, sfinito dalla lotta.  
Il capitano della nave Samezuka ha sollevata in aria la propria arma da fuoco e ne punta il principio della canna contro il suo petto – al centro esatto, con la stessa precisione che lo ha reso un pirata famoso.  
-Meglio arrendersi che morire, non ti pare?  
L'avversario lo guarda con odio, oltre lo sporco e il sudore che gli imbrattala pelle del viso. Gli sputa vicino agli stivali in un gesto di sincero disprezzo, rimanendo ancorato alla parete verticale aspettando il colpo di grazia.  
Sono stati sconfitti, ma hanno venduta cara la pelle.  
Rin Matsuoka assottiglia lo sguardo. Dopo quella lunga battaglia, non ha propria voglia di provare ancora pietà; due delle sue navi sono state barbaramente fatte a pezzi e non ha ancora avuto modo di contare morti e feriti. Lo atterra quindi con un calcio al viso per lasciarlo lì disteso in mezzo alle pietre, con metà volto affondato nella sabbia, e per poi andare oltre.  
Sente il richiamo dei suoi nelle loro urla, poco più avanti. Viene attirato dalla luce proveniente dal centro della grotta, lì dove si sono radunati gli altri pirati – a urlare di gioia, a piangere e a festeggiare la riuscita della loro sanguinosa impresa. Per quanto faticosa possa essere stata la contesa, evidentemente il premio è qualcosa che giustifica tanta vitalità estrema.  
E lo stesso Rin lo vede quando emerge dall'ombra di quel corridoio di pietra lucida.  
Si estende a vista d'occhio senza mai fermarsi. Brilla come una stella, luccicante di meraviglia incredibile. Risplendono tanti colori: blu, verde, bianco e rosso. Ma quello che più sfolgora e che più riempie la sua anima di soddisfazione è quel pieno colore d'oro, che si perde su ogni moneta rotonda, su mille e più collane, sui forzieri trasbordanti, su mille oggetti diversi che la mente confusa del capitano non riesce ormai più a catalogare.  
Deve respirare a fondo diversi secondi per non rischiare di svenire davanti a tutto quello. Ha la testa che gli scoppia – e forse è anche colpa di quella pallottola che gli è strisciata sulla fronte, in un tiro sbagliato che avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.  
I suoi occhi sono ancora più rossi di sangue del solito.  
Gli si avvicina piuttosto lesto uno dei suoi sottoposti e tra le braccia regge uno scrigno piuttosto massiccio, incastonato di pietre preziose della dimensione di un pugno. Il ragazzo non è intimorito dalla sua persona né dal suo aspetto: è vitale come sempre, forse un po' troppo alto nel tono della voce, con quegli occhi tanto spalancati da sembrare quelli di un ragazzo troppo giovane per fare il pirata.  
-Capitano Rin! Capitano Rin! Guarda cosa ho trovato!  
L'uomo apre il coperchio dello scrigno, valutandone il contenuto. Un diamante perfetto che brilla anche senza bisogno di una luce e una statuetta lucente d'oro lunga quasi quanto una spanna, giacciono su un letto di collane e pendenti di ogni tipo. Con ogni probabilità quello è il pezzo più prezioso di tutto l'intero tesoro.  
Rin non manca di gratificare l'orgoglio del ragazzo.  
-Bravissimo, Momo. Ottimo lavoro.  
L'altro gli sorride, decisamente contento. Gli consegna il prezioso per poi allontanarsi alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa tenere per se stesso.  
Rin stringe l'oggetto al fianco, guardando i propri uomini ubriacarsi del premio della vittoria. Sospira, lasciandosi finalmente andare: hanno vinto davvero.

 

 

Cibo: pesce appena pescato e gallette stantie portate dalla terra ferma. Tutta la ciurma della Samezuka si è riversata sulle spiagge della piccola isola prima nemica, accampata attorno a tre grandi fuochi vivi di rosso per sfogare, ancora e ancora, la propria felicità.  
Si riempiono i boccali da bevuta del liquore trovato nelle stive nemiche, in uno dei mille anfratti della grotta segreta. Sembra, dopotutto, che non ci fosse soltanto un singolo tesoro in quel posto.  
Rin si tiene come meglio può fermo sui propri piedi quando gli versano altro rhum nel piccolo contenitore che tiene tra le dita di una mano. Ride forte, Minami, e porta via sulla propria spalla il barile ormai mezzo vuoto, per altri tipi di bisogni.  
Il capitano guarda i propri uomini mezzi malconci, con quei sorrisi che lo ripagano di ogni errore fatto e di ogni strategia formulata sul sacrificio altrui. Non può che ringraziarli e assistere in prima persona alla loro gioia.  
Manca qualcuno e se ne accorge. Non gli serve guardarsi molto attorno: conosce abbastanza l'uomo per sapere che è distante abbastanza da poter essere definito sia partecipe sia non.  
Rin fa qualche passo verso il mare e subito lo vede. Seduto dove il mare non arriva, nel completo buio di una notte di luna piena. Stringe il tesoro che non ha ancora lasciato nella mano che lo sorregge, decidendo quindi di raggiungerlo.  
Si ferma a pochi passi da lui, a guardargli la schiena ampia scoperta di qualsiasi vestito.  
-Sousuke.  
Lui non sobbalza, non fa alcun gesto di sorpresa: lo ha sentito arrivare. Ma ancora prima che il suo capitano possa dirgli qualcosa, lo anticipa – e con questo insinua implicitamente il dubbio e il riserbo nell'altro, ottenendo l'effetto contrario a quello desiderato.  
-Sto bene.  
Con la mano coperta dal solito guanto si stringe la spalla che finalmente ha smesso di sanguinare, dopo tutto il lavoro di cucitura e pulizia che il medico della loro ciurma ha fatto sulla sua pelle; Nitori ha dovuto ammettere che è una sutura inguardabile, ma comunque gli ha permesso di sopravvivere.  
Rin lo guarda male nel sedersi vicino a lui: beve un sorso di liquore, guardando altrove. Il mare è così calmo mentre si stende sulla banchina di sabbia.  
Sousuke vede l'oggetto che il capitano tiene addosso a sé.  
-Quello è il tuo premio per la vittoria?  
-Già. Più altre tre casse piene d'oro.  
-Sarai ben contento.  
Rin grugnisce.  
Non gli è mai davvero importato molto della ricchezza e Sousuke lo sa. Sousuke lo conosce dalla prima volta che è salito su un'imbarcazione, perché lui era presente. Così com'è stato presente a tutte le altre volte.  
Rin quasi butta lo scrigno davanti a lui e lo apre con la punta dello scarpone di cuoio al piede – non ha molta voglia di sforzarsi. Quando scoperchia il contenuto, Sousuke trattiene il fiato di fronte a tanta bellezza e lui si sente in potere di sogghignare.  
-Uno di quelli è per te.  
-Sei sicuro? Non è troppo?  
-Per il vice capitano, direi di no.  
Gli da una spallata contro il fianco in salute. È un poco allegro e questo contagia anche l'altro uomo.  
-Te lo sei guadagnato.  
Sousuke ricambia il suo sorriso, alla fine, e alza il boccale mezzo sporco di sabbia bagnata, prima dimenticato al suo fianco. Lo porge verso di lui con occhi che ancora brillano.  
-Brindiamo, capitano Matsuoka! Alla vittoria!  
Rin, con quei denti da squalo che gli hanno fatto guadagnare fama e nomea – addirittura un nome che fa tremare tutti, da vero pirata – ride e sorride assieme mentre fa scontrare il vetro grezzo dei loro bicchieri.  
-Alla vittoria!

 


	2. Capitolo uno  –  But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings But now you can’t tell the false from the real

**Capitolo uno**

–

**But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings  
But now you can’t tell the false from the real **

 

  
  
 

 

Riemerge con forza dall'acqua con la bocca spalancata alla ricerca esigente di ossigeno; ne prende più che può, animato da una necessità a lungo trattenuta. Sputa tutto quello che gli è finito nei polmoni come meglio gli riesce, prima che altro liquido salato gli si schiaffi in faccia e con violenza penetri nella sua laringe.  
Si aggrappa disperatamente a quell'unico pezzo ancora galleggiante della propria piccola imbarcazione, lasciando che tutto il resto affondi nel mare in tempesta – per istinto, si tiene più che può ancorato a quell'unica vita in suo possesso.  
Un'altra onda scura lo colpisce, spingendolo verso il basso. Sousuke chiude gli occhi, cercando in qualche modo di proteggersi. Accosta il proprio viso alla tavola di legno, trovando in quello un riparo minimo.  
Si ritrova con le braccia stanche, la spalla che gli fa più male che mai e la presa per un solo secondo cede; prima di essere immerso in un nero senza fine, trova la forza necessaria per stringere ancora la propria salvezza e quindi tornare a galla con quella.  
Non vede più niente, non sente più niente: percepisce bruciore dappertutto, sia dentro sia fuori.  
Il mare lo ha colto di sorpresa in una notte che sembrava più che tranquilla. Non è abituato al cielo del mare aperto: pur essendo un pirata non si è mai avventurato con la propria nave oltre un certo limite e per questo è stato tradito dalla propria eccessiva fiducia.  
Trattiene il fiato mentre della spuma bianca si arrampica sulla sua schiena e lo copre con diversi metri. Ritrova la sensibilità alle gambe, per il dolore, e anche con quelle si aggrappa alla trave come meglio può – tutto, pur di non morire in quel modo.  
Un lampo illumina ogni cosa con un bagliore fortissimo. Il pirata vede una distesa di nero che si estende a perdita d'occhio, senza soluzione di continuità. La sensazione di abbandono è notevole, angoscia un cuore già provato dalla paura e dallo smarrimento: si sente un niente in mezzo a quel tutto e la sensazione potrebbe essere in grado di farlo sprofondare in un terrore irrimediabile.  
Un'onda lo solleva assieme al pezzo di legno sottile che lo tiene a galla, quasi immergendolo nelle nuvole. Perde uno dei suoi preziosi guanti, ma prima ancora di accorgersene tocca con la mano nuda l'asse tanto utile, trasformandola all'istante in un pezzo di oro pesante e massiccio. Lo lascia cadere a fondo e con quello cade anche l'onda, facendolo rotolare nell'acqua e stordendolo per diversi minuti. Sfidando ogni dolore, emerge di nuovo.  
Brucia, brucia tutto.  
Cade un secondo fulmine con la stessa forza del precedente. E Sousuke questa volta vede all'orizzonte qualcosa che è parecchio dissimile dalla fluidità del gigantesco oceano.  
Un ammasso di scogli e la giusta quantità di terra e sabbia per formare una piccola isola nel mezzo del nulla.  
Allora riaffiora anche la speranza, nel suo animo. Le gambe si muovono in un gesto così abituale per il pirata da risultare senza peso; nuota verso la sponda di terraferma, vicino com'è alla salvezza.  
Viene rimandato indietro diverse volte rispetto alla spiaggia dal ritirarsi di onde alte e forti. Perde l'orientamento per qualche minuto, quando si ritrova immerso nel nero con la percezione della gravità sballato e la testa che gira. È il suo corpo che si muove da solo a un certo punto, perché la coscienza gli fa sentire tutta la realtà ormai come un grande incubo.  
Quando sente finalmente la sabbia contro la mano nuda e nel buio crea orme d'oro di cinque dita e un palmo grande, è ancora notte. Vomita acqua e striscia fino a quando sente soltanto il battere della pioggia contro le spalle.

 

 

Respira odore di alga – e la cosa lo indispettisce abbastanza da fargli aprire gli occhi, anche se il sole sopra di sé è accecante e gli fa girare la testa.  
La tempesta è finita e pare che in cielo non sia rimasta neanche l'orma di una nuvola; c'è qualche spruzzo bianco poco vicino all'orizzonte, ma nulla che possa far preoccupare davvero il pirata.  
Stende le braccia sotto il proprio corpo, alzando il busto. Si accorge a quel punto di aver perso entrambi i guanti nel tentativo di raggiungere la riva di quell'isoletta. Quei guanti erano maledetti quanto lui, avendo toccato per primi l'anatema terribile, e lo proteggevano con uno strato sottile di cuoio morbido dal tocco diretto del mondo.  
Le sue dita a contatto con la sabbia formano aloni di color senape, oro fino che si scioglie sotto di lui.  
Tenta di alzarsi sulle proprie gambe, ma le ginocchia deboli rendono molto traballanti i suoi passi. Riesce a vedere la vegetazione verdastra, alta, cresciuta più in là, oltre la lunga e piatta distesa della spiaggia dove il mare difficilmente riesce ad arrivare. Scorge delle palme e quelli che sembrano rovi bassi. Inizia a incamminarsi verso la loro ombra alla ricerca di un poco di riparo per la propria testa dolorante.  
La sabbia scura, umida, è attraversata da rivoli di acqua salata oltre a quelle chiazze nerastre di alga andata a male, che gli inzaccherano gli stivali e non facilitano per niente la camminata. Si ritrova a inciampare nei propri stessi piedi un paio di volte e a imprecare con improbabile cattiveria.  
Raggiunge le prime palme, disperse a casaccio tra pietre fini che non sono più sabbia. Si scontra contro il tronco di una di quelle per scivolare poi in basso e chiudere gli occhi piano, trovando finalmente refrigerio.  
Gola secca e stomaco vuoto, testa troppo pesante. Sousuke si rende conto di non poter ancora riposare in quel posto, almeno finché non riuscirà a trovare qualcosa con cui dissetarsi. Al suo cinturone non è rimasto attaccato molto: la fodera di un'arma da fuoco che non c'è più e la borraccia inutile di liquore mezza vuota che ha bevuto durante il breve viaggio in barca pagato quasi con la vita.  
Persino la statuetta maledetta è caduta in fondo all'oceano e chissà dove è andata a finire. Non che il pensiero lo turbi più di tanto, in realtà. Spera che mai nessuno la possa ritrovare, finita dov'è.  
Si addentra un poco più nell'entroterra, tenendo le mani ben alte per non toccare niente. Ad un certo punto riesce a sentire il chiaro rumore di acqua che scorre, limpida e senza intralci. Lo segue come se fosse un sogno e questo lo conduce in una vena di pietra fatta di alti scogli che affondano nella terra soltanto per la prima metà e gli graffiano le ginocchia con spigoli duri. Cammina a quattro zampe, reggendosi sui gomiti, fino a che non riesce a specchiarsi in un rivolo trasparente, fresco.  
Dapprima lo assaggia in punta di labbra per sentire se sia dolce oppure mescolato con l'acqua marina. Constatato che non c'è traccia di salsedine beve di gusto, mitigando appena il senso di bruciore che ha per tutto il petto. Si sporge per cercare di bagnarsi appena un poco il viso, ma senza l'uso delle mani è abbastanza difficile – riesce a rinfrescarsi la guancia e lo zigomo alto, almeno, e questo gli da sollievo.  
Striscia indietro, allora, fino alla fine degli scogli. Si siede scompostamente sulla sabbia, poggiando la schiena contro la pietra, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo.  
Vede a malapena il sole in quell'intricato groviglio di foglie e fronde.  
La sua espressione si distende un poco e sulla fronte scompaiono quelle rughe di apprensione che prima aveva. Chiude gli occhi, stanco e affaticato, e si concede un altro poco di riposo.  
Al cibo penserà dopo, quando riuscirà a reggersi in piedi.

 

 

Piccole mani si stringono attorno allo spigolo bagnato di uno scoglio, facendo perno per un movimento fluido, quasi gentile. C'è un rumore di oggetto strisciato, seppur morbidamente, sul suolo, che si avvicina in maniera sempre più distinta.  
Solo due perni e un lungo corpo che si muove a onde.  
Haruka di solito non è di natura curiosa – non almeno con le cose che non lo riguardano in modo molto personale. Eppure, quando ha sentito quello strano rumore avvicinarsi, non ha potuto restarne indifferente: si è alzato sui gomiti, nascosto di traverso da una pietra piuttosto massiccia, e ha visto quella cosa insolita, con due brutte braccia attaccate al bacino, prima cadere sopra gli scogli che gli fanno da riparo e poi affondare il viso nell'acqua.  
Creatura bizzarra: non assomiglia che per metà a una sirena. Il resto trema e pare così inadatto al nuoto. Non sembra neanche capace di volare perché è davvero troppo pesante, e non possiede niente che sia simile a un'ala.  
Sa bene che cosa è, lo ha riconosciuto alla seconda occhiata.  
Striscia ancora in avanti, avvicinandosi di qualche metro. Le squame che ha sulla pelle non gli rendono facile il movimento sulle superfici prive di una buona dose di acqua e la necessità di una idratazione sempre continua non lo fa scostare troppo dal rivolo che scorre piano in mezzo alle rocce.  
Inoltre deve stare attento a non fare troppo rumore, con il pugnale che tiene tra le dita. Non vuole usarlo, ma come con gli squali e le piovre sa bene che non bisogna mai mostrarsi una preda, neppure agli esseri umani. È pura autodifesa, non ha ragione di essere davvero ostile.  
È abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo odore. Il modo in cui le sensazioni si propagano nell'aria è molto diverso dal modo con cui lo fanno nell'acqua: è rado, difficile da interpretare per creature come lui. Ancora più vicino, nota gli strani colori che ha addosso. Alle terminazioni delle braccia sotto il bacino è marrone, poi di un giallo strano e ancora successivamente bianco. Quella che riconosce come pelle, sul viso, è molliccia e tutta secca, arrossata in buona parte.  
È ben strano cosa sta guardando: ha sempre trovato curiosi quei pochi uomini che ha potuto avvicinare, nelle tinte dei loro corpi. Così vicino, non ha potuto ammirare niente di vivo.  
L'uomo si muove appena, contraendo le spalle. Haruka solleva il proprio pugnale in alto per essere pronto a ogni tipo di attacco improvviso. Non è più capace di maneggiare armi elaborate come Makoto, ma ricorda benissimo come difendersi.  
È pronto allo scatto quando finalmente l'altro apre gli occhi, rubando il respiro della sirena.  
Acqua, pura e perfetta, che lo fissa senza troppa meraviglia, ma con fermezza. Ad Haruka ricorda il tanto amato mare – quello che si distende placido e terribile vicino alle coste, capace di afferrarti e di portarti con sé con spire e malizia più potenti di qualsiasi essere vivente.  
È una lotta di sguardi per qualche secondo. Sousuke rimane pietrificato davanti a quella visione straordinaria e lo stesso fa la sirena.  
Il pirata si sporge mentre l'altro appena si ritrae, e quando allunga la mano verso il pugnale non c'è proprio lotta che li divida o ostilità evidente. In silenzio, Sousuke afferra la punta della lama e sotto lo sguardo più che stupito di Haruka questa assume una sembianza strana, diversa. La sirena lascia la presa, impaurito che quel colore possa prendere anche la sua mano, così che il pugnale ormai d'oro rimane alla fine tra le dita del solo pirata.  
Haruka arretra un poco, per quanto la sua coda gli permetta. Sousuke continua a guardarlo senza far nulla per fermarlo, finché ad un certo punto non apre la bocca ed emette uno strano verso al suo indirizzo, come per allontanarlo di più. La sirena capisce bene quale sia l'intenzione del gesto, benché non l'abbia mai visto fare, e risentito emette a propria volta un verso, ben più acuto e potente di quello dell'umano, che ferisce il suo udito e lo fa raggomitolare su se stesso.  
Lasciandolo così striscia via nell'acqua, tornando a nascondersi tra gli scogli.

 

 

Sousuke può percepire la vicinanza della sirena per quanto l'altro cerchi goffamente di non essere visto, nascondendosi come meglio può dietro scoglio o rocce di qualsiasi grandezza. Dopo il primo attacco, che lo ha lasciato rimbambito per diverso tempo e più che mai irritato, ha quasi creduto di poter godere di un po' di tranquillità e che i problemi si risolvessero semplicemente con una convivenza pacifica degli stessi territori. Sono stati attimi di pura ingenuità e lo ha dovuto riconoscere.  
Andando a costruirsi un riparo abbastanza lontano dalla fonte gli è sembrata una soluzione, sul momento. Foglie cadute delle palme e quel che restava di un arbusto secco, stranamente morbido, gli hanno permesso di costruirsi un angolo che possa essere chiamato quasi suo. Tuttavia, appena si avvicina di un poco all'acqua, ecco che lo sente, lo avverte: il suo sguardo più che indagatore sulle spalle che lo segue in ogni gesto che compie.  
Ma fintanto che rimane questo Sousuke lo può anche sopportare, per quanto sia seccante. Non ha alcun desiderio di mettersi contro una creatura del genere.  
Ha sentito parlare diverse volte di sirene, nell'ambiente che ha frequentato per una vita. Per lo più chiacchiere da bar, fatte quando l'alcool nello stomaco era troppo oppure quando l'insoddisfazione o l'euforia gonfiava di molto la fantasia.  
Esseri molto vanitosi ed estremamente avidi.  
Ammalianti, specialmente con i pirati che portavano seco grandi tesori o i giovani troppo stupidi per resistere al loro fascino.  
Aggressivi e collerici, sempre pronti a ucciderti per depredare il tuo cadavere.  
Magici, dai grandi poteri, perché i figli dell'oceano non possono essere altro.  
Da quando è stato maledetto, Sousuke non ha un punto solido a cui appoggiarsi e con cui definire la realtà: trovarsi davanti a una creatura del genere, a conti fatti, non è stato poi così tanto straordinario. Per lo più un poco curioso.  
Non è spinto da un interesse tale a scoprire il prima possibile tutte le caratteristiche di quello strano mezzo pesce, anche se l'indifferenza patinata con cui è ricoperto è più che altro previdente, un po' timorosa. Non può toccare niente e niente può stringere. Se è scappato da Rin e dalla nave Samezuka questo è il motivo principale e ogni respiro che i suoi polmoni inalano e rilasciano glielo ricorda.  
Si avvicina agli scogli, più verso riva, alla ricerca di piccole prede con cui sfamarsi. Si accontenta di qualche mollusco crudo perché a molto di più non può aspirare.  
Si sporge tra le rocce, appoggiandosi sui gomiti per non sfiorare con i polpastrelli nessuna di quelle pietre. Quando vede un granchio sgusciare fuori dal proprio nascondiglio, innervosito e spaventato dalla sua ombra, fa scattare la mano e lo pugnala con la propria arma d'oro – la maledizione trasforma solo ciò che il pirata tocca direttamente e non il resto, lasciandogli comunque un minimo margine di manovra. Il piccolo animale si contorce dal dolore per qualche secondo prima di chiudere tutte le proprie zampe verso il proprio corpo e quindi morire, senza più sentire niente.  
All'uomo brillano gli occhi: sente la fame di due giorni nello stomaco e la vista di quel cibo crudo non può che accrescere la sensazione del bisogno. Lo addenta, stando ben attento a non toccarlo con nessuna delle dita. Ne toglie dapprima le zampe per poi mangiare la polpa cruda all'interno del carapace. È un pasto misero, ma per il momento si accontenta, e pare che tra quegli scogli ci siano diverse altre prede.  
La sirena lo guarda un po' dubbioso, come se non avesse mai visto prima uno spettacolo simile. È abbastanza pieno di sé in quel momento, da toccare quel che resta del granchio e lanciarglielo quando è già diventato oro.  
Haruka strabuzza gli occhi, dapprima pensando che sia qualcosa gettato per fargli male. Quando si rende conto del materiale di cui quel nuovo oggetto è fatto si impressiona ancora di più e in un primo momento quasi ne ha paura. Guarda il pirata che muove le mani chiaramente, avanti e indietro.  
-Anche io sono magico.

 

 

Haruka non si avvicina, ma lo guarda con più attenzione.  
Dopo il primo pasto di granchi, ha deciso di provvedere a un'arma un poco più seria per tentare di cacciare qualcosa di sostanzioso. Addentrandosi nella foresta di palme è riuscito dopo una lunga ricerca a trovare un arbusto alto quasi quanto lui, cavo al proprio interno, e strappandolo dalle proprie radici ormai morte ne ha fatto un bastone piuttosto grezzo.  
Dorato, completamente dorato. Haruka ha potuto capire l'effetto pratico della magia di quella strana creatura vedendone ancora una volta le dirette conseguenze.  
Lui poi ha conficcato come meglio ha potuto il pugnale dentro il bastone, cercando di incastrarlo in modo tale da non farlo uscire al minimo movimento. Abbastanza soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, si è diretto quindi verso la spiaggia.  
Haruka ha strisciato piano dietro di lui fino a quando gli scogli lo hanno tenuto nascosto e al riparo.  
Nel momento in cui la fonte d'acqua dolce ha cominciato a mescolarsi con la sabbia e con la salsedine del mare, è rimasto indietro all'ombra, perdendo le tracce dell'altro e non riuscendo più a scorgerlo neanche con la vista.  
Guarda la distesa della spiaggia davanti a sé, sentendo l'odore del mare. Appartenendogli interamente.  
Potrebbe aspettare semplicemente che quello muoia in qualche modo per riprendersi il proprio pugnale – dubita che riesca a sopravvivere a lungo con le scarse doti in suo possesso. Sarebbe la soluzione più semplice.  
Quel giorno rimane ad aspettarlo al proprio posto, vinto dalla curiosità del cuore debole di tutte le sirene. Lo vede tornare sul finire del giorno con un paio di pesciolini piccoli e una grande conchiglia tutta d'oro che deve aver toccato erroneamente nel momento della pesca.  
È piuttosto provato in viso e molto affaticato. Quando lo scorge, però, in mezzo alle fronde delle palme più basse, con la coda che si muove in modo irritato come quella di un gatto, la sua espressione si indurisce e sulla fronte compaiono un sacco di rughe. Gli lascia la conchiglia nella sabbia in un chiaro intento di dono.  
Tanto lui di sicuro non può più mangiarla ed evidentemente era così irritato prima dal proprio insuccesso da non averla abbandonata con altro scopo. Haruka trova curioso come la rabbia influisca sul suo operato.  
Striscia in avanti solo quando il pirata è ben lontano, rintanato nella foresta, seccandosi le squame con la sabbia ruvida della spiaggia. La conchiglia è proprio bella, gli piace molto. Nell'oceano ci sono pochi oggetti di quel colore: strani sassi tondi in grotte di legno scuro, doni del cielo che sovrasta l'oceano. È raro trovarne tanti e tutte le sirene li apprezzano.  
Per questo, il mattino dopo, Sousuke trova all'ingresso del proprio giaciglio della frutta commestibile stesa su una larga foglia di palma, rosata come l'alba – e delle strane tracce a esse, sabbia umida e le impronte di due mani qui e là.

 


	3. Capitolo due  –  Statues and empires are all at your hands Water to wine and the finest of sands

**Capitolo due**

–

**Statues and empires are all at your hands  
Water to wine and the finest of sands **

 

 

 

La sabbia diventa presto terra più o meno compatta sotto le piante dei suoi piedi ormai pieni di calli. La vegetazione appena più fitta e nell'aria un odore di umido che rende l'idea dell'elemento dell'acqua ovunque pregno, ovunque presente.  
Il pirata si ritrova a constatare quanto quell'isoletta, che ha creduto decisamente più piccola, sia in realtà ben larga. Ha preso una strada dritta, seguendo il corso dell'acqua a ritroso per un bel pezzo finché il rivolo trasparente non si è infilato sotto le rocce e non è più riemerso da nessuna parte.  
Trova lo spazio per proseguire usando la spalla sana e i gomiti spessi, lento e senza fretta, e si aiuta con la lama dorata del pugnale sempre con sé. Si è perso ancora prima di rendersene conto.  
Un uccello piuttosto colorito emette un verso acuto al suo indirizzo quando lo vede arrivare e Sousuke gli risponde con un sorriso e uno sguardo incuriosito. Vedere posti così esotici non fa propriamente parte del suo mestiere, per quanto possa sembrare strano.  
Non sente da diverso tempo quella strana creatura – e non che si sia voltato una sola volta a constatare in effetti che la sirena si sia allontanata da lui: non percepisce niente e questo gli basta.  
Per sbaglio, segue il movimento di un piccolo animale che spaventatosi si rifugia sotto un cespuglio basso e sparisce alla sua vista; oltre quella macchina di verde scuro, Sousuke intravede qualcosa di colorato di blu che di sicuro non può essere naturale. Spinto dalla curiosità, procede in quella direzione di qualche passo.  
Si apre alla sua vista uno sprazzo libero da sassi e da piante: solo della terra brulla e qualche ciuffetto chiaro, giallo ed essiccato dal caldo. Ora può ammirare chiaramente il blu sporco di un cappello largo con una visiera alta e ovale, adagiato ancora in modo sbilenco sopra il cranio liscio di uno scheletro. Poco sotto, in mezzo ai vestiti ormai pieni di polvere e di anni, c'è una lancia di pietra che trafigge quello che una volta è stato un ventre e che ora rimane soltanto un cumulo di ossa; la punta è conficcata nel terreno duro, abbastanza a fondo da far rimanere ancora dritto tutto il manico duro.  
Attorno ci sono altri resti di uomo, più sparsi e scomposti, tra cui vestiti senza padrone e qualche arma ormai inutilizzabile. Non è rimasta neanche la puzza della vita in quel luogo così dimenticato.  
Sousuke fa una smorfia di disappunto di fronte a quello spettacolo. Ha passato pochi giorni tranquilli nonostante la fame e la sete, e ritrovarsi davanti a una possibile minaccia così violenta non lo mette di buon umore.  
Avvicinandosi alla lancia nel terreno, può creder bene che non sia di fattura umana. E quindi la sirena che ha incontrato alla fonte dell'acqua non può essere così innocuo come ha voluto credere, oppure non può essere solo.  
Sposta con il piede la sabbia alla ricerca di qualcosa ancora adoperabile o utile. Sente il tintinnio sicuro di una lama quando con il profilo del piede scosta un'impugnatura salda e robusta. Si abbassa e raccoglie una spada larga, che nelle sue mani diventa di duro oro. È di buona fattura e, anche se sono passati anni dall'ultima volta che ha avuto utilizzo, gli sembra pure abbastanza limata. Si assicura il pugnale d'oro nel cinturone come meglio può, senza toccare i propri vestiti, e colpisce l'aria con quella qualche volta. Si ricorda bene come si combatte: la maledizione non lo ha privato anche di questa conoscenza basilare e lui è stato per moltissimo tempo il secondo di uno dei capitani pirata più battaglieri. Contento del suo bottino, da un ultimo saluto alle spoglie dei rimasti con un cenno mesto del capo.  
Quindi si incammina di nuovo, sparendo presto tra la boscaglia.

 

 

*******

 

 

Makoto sta ancora guardando il vuoto, fissando un punto imprecisato nella direzione del bosco di palme, quando sente la carezza di una mano sul suo fianco.  
-Non angosciarti così tanto, Mako-chan. La preoccupazione non ti dona per niente.  
Mezzo sdraiato sulla sabbia, Kisumi muove la coda e alza tanti schizzi nella sua direzione per bagnarlo e per fargli un piccolo dispetto. Lui risponde con un sorriso, sincero per quanto la circostanza glielo permette.  
L'acqua dolce di quel piccolo lago nel centro quasi esatto dell'isola si incrosta di onde continuamente, resa fresca dallo smuoversi di fluidi della cascata lì vicino. Non scivola sulle loro squame come fa l'oceano, ma li rende ugualmente vivi.  
E oltre al suono morbido e gentile dell'acqua ci sono anche le risate di Nagisa e Rei, che seguitano a giocare tra di loro e con i pesci lì presenti.  
Makoto stringe la propria lancia al petto, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche secondo.  
-Mi dispiace.  
Il principe delle sirene non gli da alcuna colpa diretta né lo bagna una seconda volta. Ha un sorriso tenero per lui e solo carezze in punta di dita. Rotola nella sua direzione, sporcandosi il profilo di sabbia – Makoto gli passa la mano sulle guance e sugli occhi per liberarlo almeno un poco di quell'ingombro. E mentre Kisumi sale sulla sua pinna, appoggiandosi con la testa sopra le squame scure, quasi nere, prende ad accarezzargli la chioma rosata piena di perle grigiastre degne del suo rango elevato con una cura estrema.  
-Se non stesse bene, lo sapremmo.  
Si riferisce ad Haruka e lo sanno entrambi anche senza bisogno di spiegazione. Rimane un rapporto particolare, quello tra la guardia e la sirena solitaria, che va al di là del semplice affetto. Non si parla di amore o il sentimento che le sirene usano definire per indicare un legame unico ed eterno, ma più che semplicemente una tenerezza l'un per l'altro senza doppi fini data dal lungo tempo trascorso assieme. Prima di annoiarsi, anche Haruka è stato una guardia, proprio come Makoto.  
Ma la sirena più massiccia scuote il capo, ben lungi dall'allontanare le dita del suo principe che sono salite a strofinare i polpastrelli lungo la linea della mascella.  
-Non è per Haruka che sono in pensiero.  
-Allora cosa, mio capitano?  
Makoto arrossisce sulle gote, di un poco. Nessuno fa troppa attenzione alle stramberie di un principe quando di eredi al trono ce ne sono almeno quante le isole nell'oceano, eppure Makoto ancora non si può abituare a quel genere di amorevolezza nei suoi confronti. O forse è soltanto destinato ad imbarazzarsi per sempre, finché l'amore lo legherà a Kisumi.  
Si scuote appena a disagio però, scuotendo le spalle.  
-Non lo so. Da qualche giorno ho una strana sensazione addosso.  
-Ti ha parlato il mare?  
-Non mi ha detto nulla.  
È amareggiato, a tratti triste. Di solito è molto bravo ad avvertire i pericoli, di qualsiasi natura essi siano. È il suo mestiere e benché non possegga aggressività nei confronti del mondo sa trovare la giusta motivazione per impugnare un'arma a difesa di ciò che ritiene davvero importante.  
Neppure il mare, questa volta, è riuscito a dare un nome all'angoscia del suo cuore e questo per la sirena è già di per sé un bruttissimo disagio.  
Il suo principe però non ha intenzione di mortificarlo ulteriormente, anzi. Gli graffia appena il mento per essere sicuro di avere la sua attenzione.  
-Io mi fido del tuo giudizio, Mako-chan. Ma ogni tanto dovresti essere più tranquillo.  
Riesce a sciogliere la preoccupazione della sua fronte e si guadagna un altro sorriso morbido.  
-Scusami.  
-Basta scusarsi!  
Alza la pinna rosata e lo bagna di nuovo, in una risata allegra che dura qualche secondo e non di più. Makoto ha avvertito qualcosa e guarda in una ben precisa direzione.  
Kisumi lo capisce subito e si alza sulle mani, richiamando con un verso gli altri suoi due amici. Scivola in acqua per sparire in un lampo nelle profondità del blu.

 

 

Quell'essere umano corre più veloce di quanto non corressero gli altri. Si lancia a capofitto tra gli alberi e la vegetazione, ignorando gli ostacoli vegetali che ha intorno, muovendo i piedi in un modo preciso che non ha mai visto fare prima. Non sembra muoversi pieno di paura: ha comunque qualcosa di strano su di sé, che è l'impressione di una resa senza lotta né sentimento.  
Non per questo Makoto ha intenzione di fermarsi e di lasciarlo scappare.  
Le sue squame sono più compatte e dure di quelle dei suoi compagni e gli permettono di strisciare sulla terra ferma come un serpente, senza danni eccessivi. La lunghezza della sua coda, inoltre, gli consente di tenere il busto sollevato in modo verticale, così che le braccia possano adoperare la lancia di pietra nella maniera più congeniale e utile. Sembra quasi minaccioso, così.  
L'uomo continua a correre senza ritrovare la strada verso la spiaggia. Il suo disorientamento è piuttosto evidente, particolarmente quando si ritrova quasi a girare a cerchio attorno a uno stesso punto.  
Non gli permette di avvicinarsi troppo, anche a costo di graffiarsi o di collidere con qualcosa di davvero duro. Con la maglietta strappata, va a strofinare la spalla arrossata da una precedente ferita contro delle piante alte, le cui foglie sono cosparse di una sostanza più che urticante – lo sente urlare qualcosa nella sua lingua che sospetta non essere proprio lusinghiero e quando crede di aver l'opportunità di avvicinarsi un poco di più quello scatta in avanti e lo distanzia ancora.  
Comincia a essere stufo di quella caccia. Decide quindi di sfruttare la propria conoscenza del posto per prenderlo in un'imboscata: permette all'uomo di andare un poco più avanti in modo da non farsi più vedere da lui e questo gli consente delle manovre libere. Aggira velocemente un paio di massi che lo proteggono dalla vista della propria preda e raggiunta la parte sinistra di questi scivola veloce su una lastra di pietra nascosta dalla sabbia, in modo da prendere velocità. Arriva quindi celermente vicino a lui, di fianco.  
Il pirata però è piuttosto abituato alla lotta e l'istinto lo ha addestrato ad aspettarsi ogni tipo di mossa da parte del proprio avversario; non si lascia cogliere impreparato e con la spada ben in alto lo affronta di petto.  
La coda della grande sirena schiocca in aria, colpendogli direttamente il polso della mano con cui stringe l'oggetto contundente. Sousuke ringhia e non può far altro che seguire con lo sguardo la traiettoria regolare della propria spada, che va a infilarsi nella sabbia qualche metro più in là.  
Inciampa e cade all'indietro, immergendo le mani e il sedere nella sabbia. Visto da quella prospettiva il suo avversario sembra ancora più minaccioso e grande, come un predatore dell'oceano.  
Makoto alza la lancia e la punta verso di lui, deciso a piantargliela nel petto – Sousuke lo capisce e alza le mani per difendersi, quasi come se istintivamente sentisse che la propria maledizione possa essere utile a qualcosa. Ma prima ancora che lo scontro vero e proprio possa cominciare tra di loro, qualcuno emette un suono.  
_-Fermo._  
Per Sousuke è semplicemente uno strillo privo di logica, che lo porta a coprirsi le orecchie con le braccia. Per la sirena invece ha fin troppo senso.  
_-Haru..._  
Si blocca immobile, fermo in una posa scomoda, mentre lo guarda avvicinarsi di poco a loro, emergendo da dietro il tronco di un albero. Le squame della sua coda sono arrossate di irritazione e le sue braccia completamente sporche di sabbia; nondimeno, si ferma davvero vicino a lui.  
_-Non avvicinarti a lui. Può tramutarti in oggetto.  
-Cosa...?  
-Io l'ho visto. Ha la magia del giallo addosso._  
È serio e il suo tono fermo lo dimostra. Makoto è perplesso perché pur conoscendo il significato della maledizione nominata non può credere che un essere umano ne sia soggetto.  
Di solito, quel tipo di magia non appartiene alle razze terrestri, ma soltanto ai figli del mare come loro. Non può esserne certo e questo lo frena dall'allontanare la propria arma dall'avversario.  
_-Ne sei sicuro?  
-Guarda bene l'arma che aveva._  
Sousuke non capisce nulla di quello che si scambiano i due, ma vede bene come gli occhi del più grande scivolino nella direzione in cui è stata lanciata la sua spada. Sembra quasi accorgersi solo in quel momento del materiale in cui è fatta e questo pare cambiare diverse cose.  
Haruka sa che Makoto non è così feroce da adoperare la violenza in ogni caso, anche quando non ce n'è bisogno. È una guardia ligia al dovere e questo lo ha spinto a battersi senza indugi contro la minaccia improvvisa; è assennato e questo lo spinge a considerare quantomeno il dubbio di una soluzione diversa.  
Alla fine la sirena si allontana da lui, tenendo comunque abbastanza alta l'arma per usarla in qualsiasi momento. Fa un cenno all'altra sirena con la testa, per quanto gentile.  
_-Vieni con me, Haru._  
Lo dice sottovoce, come in una preghiera. Haruka gli risponde con altrettanta morbidezza, senza bisogno di aggiungere una parola.  
Prima di seguirlo, riserva un'occhiata veloce all'essere umano ancora fermo nella sabbia, piuttosto incredulo della svolta degli eventi. Poi sparisce tra la vegetazione, seguendo il proprio compagno.

 

 

Si fermano prima di arrivare al piccolo lago interno, perché le condizioni delle squame di Haruka sono abbastanza gravi e Makoto non ha in cuore l'esatta volontà di sforzarlo più del dovuto. Cambia rotta del cammino e si avvicina a una sorgente più vicina, che bagna un la parte bassa della boscaglia e fa diventare le piante di un verde intenso, quasi smeraldo. Haruka si strofina sopra le piante e si bagna come meglio può ogni centimetro di pelle.  
Sembra quasi risorgere: la sua bellezza è più viva che mai.  
Makoto, tuttavia, seguita a guardarlo con molta preoccupazione e benché i minuti passano non lascia l'espressione angosciata di prima, tanto che ad un certo punto la sua lingua non riesce a rimanere più ferma.  
-Haru. Quello è un essere umano, lo sai? E in più è maledetto!  
-Lo so.  
Haruka non sembra essere interessato alle ragioni della sua ansia e lo dimostra nella maniera più diretta possibile. Non lo guarda neanche in viso, dandogli quindi le spalle.  
Makoto non comprende i sentimenti dell'altro, non del tutto, e questo lo mette in uno stato di agitazione maggiore. Dopo tutto quel tempo, non ha idea di come stia reagendo Haruka di fronte a un essere umano, e per la prima volta nella loro vita il fatto che non gli parli è di ostacolo.  
Cerca quantomeno di sincerarsi delle cose più importanti.  
-Sai perché è qui?  
-Penso sia arrivato dal mare. Non ho visto altri come lui.  
-Ne sei sicuro?  
-Sì, lo sono.  
-Ha provato a toccarti?  
-No, non l'ha mai fatto.  
Sospira, francamente rincuorato. Non pare un uomo violento e quest'idea lo tranquillizza di molto. Forse è davvero solo un naufrago come diversi che sono capitati in quelle zone, sprovveduti davanti al grande oceano come solo gli esseri umani riescono a essere.  
Le braccia del capitano delle guardie si sciolgono, così come la sua tensione. Ha un tono un poco più dolce, per quanto l'ansia persista nel suo animo.  
-È per lui che in questi giorni sei strano?  
Haruka non risponde: piuttosto gioca a farsi scivolare l'acqua addosso tra le pieghe dei muscoli del piccolo ventre. Riconosce l'apprensione che lenta si insinua tra le parole di lui, ricordandogli d'altra parte che lo stesso Makoto è proprio l'unico affetto ancora in vita che gli è rimasto.  
Per colpa degli esseri umani.  
-Haru, non c'è alcuna legge che ci vieti di avvicinare altre razze. Il mare non fa distinzioni, prende o dona a chiunque egli voglia. Ma sai quante storie circolino su di loro...  
-Lo so.  
-Si dice che certi uomini possano prendere i nostri cuori e farli diventare gialli, come i sassi in fondo al mare. E dopo non sei più sirena, non sei più figlio del mare. Non sei più niente.  
Lo guarda quando ha il viso scuro di paura – il che è molto divertente, perché per certe cose è fin troppo facile spaventare quella sirena così grande e grossa proprio con stupidaggini simili.  
Gli esseri umani ti catturano per mangiarti vivo, perché sono ingordi e senza limiti.  
Gli esseri umani ti predano e ti tagliano la testa, perché gli occhi delle sirene sono tesori inestimabili e i loro capelli formano corde indistruttibili.  
Gli esseri umani riescono a toccarti dentro e fanno diventare il cuore giallo, ti rubano l'anima e la natura stessa, perché sono avidi e insaziabili, giammai pronti a rinunciare a una fonte di guadagno.  
Haruka ha sentito tutto quello che c'è da sentire a riguardo dagli anziani del mare e per questo può commiserare l'amico, che si risente parecchio.  
-Per essere una guardia reale, sei piuttosto impressionabile.  
-Non prendere la cosa alla leggera, Haru. Lo sai bene quanto possano essere pericolosi.  
Si avvicina a lui per essere più impressionabile. Sembra non aver intenzione di rinunciare alla sicurezza dell'altro, neanche se questo significa andare contro il suo volere.  
-Promettimi che starai attento e non ti avvicinerai troppo a quell'uomo. E non ti farai toccare per nessuna ragione.  
Non ottenendo risposta, va ancora più vicino – e ora Haruka reagisce.  
-Promettimelo!  
-Te lo prometto. Non sono così stupido.  
Makoto sospira, appena un poco più tranquillo, così che lui possa tornare senza altre distrazioni a bagnarsi con la sua amata acqua.

 

 

*******

 

 

Sousuke striscia sulla sabbia con la vista appannata e la pelle che scotta per la febbre. Si ferma vicino al tronco di un albero per vomitare una seconda volta – cosa non ne ha idea, perché non ricorda di aver mangiato tanto da riuscire a rigettarlo in quella quantità.  
Fa diventare l'albero d'oro, completamente, nel toccarlo senza pensarci, e quando la durezza del metallo si concretizza sotto i suoi polpastrelli al disagio iniziale si aggiunge anche una rabbia frustrata.  
Non può in alcun modo toccarsi la spalla che brucia. Ha visto la cicatrice riaprirsi e cominciare a ributtare sangue infetto, ora c'è anche un alone giallastro che circonda la ferita e teme sia una qualche sorta di infezione: si è strofinato contro diverse cose nella fuga di poche ore prima e il generale sporco in cui riversa il suo corpo ormai da giorni non aiuta affatto.  
Non sa come sia riuscito a tornare alla spiaggia, ma dopo tutto quel vagare è riuscito, nel torpore di una febbre sempre più insistente, a ritrovare alcuni punti di riferimento che lo hanno ben diretto.  
Ancora pochi metri e riuscirebbe a raggiungere il proprio riparo.  
Si ferma ad agonizzare in quella porzione di sabbia, con il viso mezzo nascosto tra i granuli sottili di terra, e sputa ancora saliva e bile. Chiude gli occhi senza più forze, abbandonato da ogni goccia di volontà.


	4. Capitolo tre  –  When all that you have’s turnin’ stale and it’s cold

**Capitolo tre**

–

 **When all that you have’s turnin’ stale and it’s cold**  
 

 

 

La pioggia lo sveglia, destando in lui non solo la coscienza ma anche diversi ricordi più che spiacevoli. La sensazione di star di nuovo affogando, con i polmoni che non riescono a inalare nient'altro che acqua, lo irrigidisce per qualche istante, vincendo la resistenza di un corpo sfinito dalla febbre.  
Si sente ancora scottare ovunque. Cerca di girare il viso per constatare le condizioni della propria ferita: gli pare peggiorata ancora.  
Grugnisce, soffocando nel dolore un'imprecazione più che colorita. Striscia ancora in avanti appoggiandosi sul solo braccio che riesce a muovere, dimenticandosi per qualche momento la maledizione delle proprie mani. Quando finalmente arriva al proprio riparo, sudando quei pochi metri di distanza come se fossero un ostacolo più che insormontabile, i suoi polpastrelli toccano la lunga foglia di palma che gli fa da giaciglio e la trasformano all'istante in una sottile lamina d'oro tutt'altro che morbida. Sousuke, sfinito, si lascia cadere di nuovo, cercando di respirare il più regolarmente possibile.

 

 

Sono giornate difficili per il pirata.  
Rimane immobile, fermo in una posa rigida, senza la possibilità di fare alcunché. La fame del suo stomaco peggior la situazione, privandolo delle minime forze necessarie per non soccombere, e la forte sete dovuta anche all'incredibile calura del giorno ricalca quel suo stato ancora di più.  
Si domanda nel delirio della mente quali siano le reali ragioni della sua presenza in quei luoghi.  
Ricorda Rin e l'infanzia, l'adolescenza passata assieme, le prime avventure per mare e le prime lotte. Il loro imparare a destreggiarsi con una spada in mano e le contese giocose che li dividevano per poco tempo.  
La paura lo ha spinto a preservare tutto quello come un ricordo – come avrebbe fatto a conservare quel genere di legame con Rin con mani come le sue, con una maledizione così terribile sul capo? Prima di poter essere usato da qualcuno e di vedere la gentilezza di Rin cedere alla pietà per la sua condizione, ha deciso da solo cosa fare. Senza chiedere niente a nessuno, senza confidarsi con alcuno.  
L'atto di lasciare la Samezuka è stata una fine più che dolorosa di un'avventura da memoria, perfetta nel suo rimanere intaccata e inviolata.  
Anche nel delirio questi pensieri lo colgono e fanno da pilastro a tutto ciò che poi gli sovviene al pensiero. Non può smettere di ragionare perché ha l'incredibile timore che nel momento in cui si concede al sonno questo lo possa prendere per mai più lasciarlo. Ha paura di morire in questo momento, come mai ne ha avuta.  
Considerare il proprio futuro non è stato mai un grande problema. Il sogno di Rin è stato il suo per troppo tempo perché si è convinto da solo di non averne di propri e questo lo ha privato della volontà di cercarne solo e solamente per sé. Quel che gli rimane in mano, in una situazione del genere, è soltanto il fortissimo desiderio di non morire in quel posto, ricoperto di sporcizia e maleodorante di vomito.  
Nei gesti che la febbre gli fa compiere senza ragione, volta anche la testa verso il lato del giaciglio, un angolo più scuro degli altri. Lì è scivolato il pugnale che ha rubato a quella strana sirena all'inizio dei giorni in cui si è trovato lì. Sorride con l'angolo della bocca amaramente, constatando in maniera ironica come, magari, quelle creature non stiano aspettando altro che la sua dipartita. Non ha ancora intenzione di accontentarle, però.  
Geme forte e stropiccia le dita dei piedi: una nuova fitta gli attraversa tutto il corpo, partendo dalla spalla fino all'ultimo dei suoi peli. Si trattiene dallo svenire come meglio può e urla con tutta la forza che gli rimane, per la disperazione.  
Fuori, oltre la sua vista, sta morendo un altro giorno.

 

 

Sente tardi la presenza dell'altro: Haruka è già entrato con buona parte del proprio busto all'interno del suo rifugio e lo guarda più che incuriosito.  
È entrato con l'intenzione di riprendersi il proprio pugnale, vedendo che Sousuke non si muoveva più di tanto già da qualche tempo. L'oggetto che cercava lo ha visto e trovato, in realtà, ma lo sguardo gli è capitato per caso sopra il viso dolorante del pirata – e dalla sua espressione ancora più burbera del solito è scivolato facilmente alla spalla gialla di pus e infezione.  
Il pirata non emette alcun tipo di parola, anche fermo nella convinzione che l'altro non lo possa capire. Non cede però alla ricerca facile di pietà perché ha ancora stretto a sé quello stupido orgoglio tipico della sua razza, che alla concreta salvezza preferisce un concetto tutto singolare di morte: come a dare significato a qualcosa di imprescindibile dalla vita stessa, per quanto orribile e spaventosa.  
La sirena capisce da solo quali siano le sue esigenze anche senza bisogno di una comunicazione chiara e rapida. Vede la sua gola contrarsi e fare un rumore strano; è totalmente secca. Quell'uomo non deve bere qualcosa da parecchio tempo.  
Sousuke, a disagio per quell'analisi e piuttosto irritato da una stasi troppo lunga, prova a fare lo stesso verso con cui al primo incontro si sono separati, nel tentativo di stizzirlo e quindi di allontanarlo. Dalla sua bocca esce un rantolo esausto che cade ancora prima di essere finito.  
Haruka è perplesso da quanto ha appena visto e viene toccato da una punta di commiserazione.  
Lo scruta un poco di più, muovendo la coda nella sabbia. I suoi occhi brillano di forza, come la prima volta che li ha visti. Gli ricordano il mare in tempesta in questo momento, sconvolti da una furia che viene dall'interno e che si propaga in ogni dove.  
Le mani di lui, poi, sono ferme lungo i fianchi, irrigidite da una volontà incrollabile.  
Striscia all'indietro, portandosi all'esterno del piccolo e malmesso rifugio. Gli riserva un'ultima occhiata e un sussurro nella sua lingua che suona dolce e rassicurante.  
_-Non morire._  
Si allontana quanto più velocemente può, trascinandosi sulla coda e sulle piccole mani. Raggiunge presto la fonte dell'acqua dolce e ne preleva una piccola quantità con una conchiglia.  
Tornando al rifugio dell'uomo, lo trova come prima disteso e febbricitante. Si allunga verso di lui, entrando tutto per lungo. Sousuke lo vede di nuovo e vede la conchiglia tra le sue dita. Per un attimo non capisce, ma quando Haruka tenta di prendergli il capo per sorreggerlo all'altezza della nuca, il pirata si scosta e alza da solo il collo in modo che l'altro non possa toccarlo.  
Beve in pochi istanti l'acqua ormai calda della conchiglia e quasi non ne sente la consistenza sul palato. La testa continua a pulsargli dolorosamente quando torna in posizione perfettamente sdraiata, i suoi muscoli non smettono di fremere.  
Si rivolge però alla sirena nella propria lingua. È un po' dura, ancora graffia contro la gola, esce faticosamente dalle labbra secche.  
-G-grazie.  
Non ha altro che il proprio orgoglio da dargli, in quella circostanza. Ne è riluttante, ma non riconoscere la gentilezza altrui sarebbe ancora più infame.  
Non gli piacciono le sirene, non gli piace neanche troppo la sirena che ha davanti; eppure è riuscito a essere toccato dal suo garbo. E in tutto quello che è capitato negli ultimi giorni, gliene è più che grato.  
Haruka capisce e glielo esprime con quegli occhi di mare che sanno del profondo oceano. Sousuke crede di delirare quando vede quel blu tanto vicino a sé.  
La sirena esce di nuovo dal rifugio e prima che quella sera finalmente si riposi percorre avanti e indietro la distanza da lì alla fonte almeno altre sette volte.

 

 

Si sveglia di colpo quando la nuca sbatte un poco forte contro un sasso di dimensioni non ridotte e la sua tempia gli manda scariche di dolore che si propagano per tutta la larghezza della fronte.  
Sopra di sé, ha la volta celeste nel pieno di una notte sgombra di nuvole – sotto, la terra fine dell'isola. Attorno ai polpacci, le dita sottili della sirena.  
Si rende conto dopo qualche istante di smarrimento di essere stato trascinato fuori dal proprio rifugio: l'altro deve aver approfittato del sonno che lo ha colto alla sprovvista, dopo tutta l'acqua con cui l'ha abbeverato, per portarlo fin lì.  
Di primo istinto, lo scalcia via con un colpo piuttosto irritato. Haruka è sorpreso di sentirlo muovere con tale vigore e per questo lascia la presa. Si gira verso di lui per guardarlo in viso e resosi conto che è ben sveglio gli rivolge un'occhiataccia, piuttosto significativa.  
Tuttavia, Sousuke scalcia ancora per liberarsi dalle sue dita; Haruka, ancora più irritato, si volta e gli striscia un poco distante per farsi vedere ben in viso. La tentazione di tramortirlo con un altro urlo acuto è davvero forte, però si trattiene.  
_-Non ho intenzione di ucciderti, umano._  
Sousuke non capisce e seguita a guardarlo male. C'è un momento di stasi in cui i due si scambiano degli sguardi davvero ostili; la spalla del pirata, però, fa sentire la propria opinione e gli ricorda che non è ancora passato il momento del dolore. L'uomo si contorce e torna a sudare nella propria sporcizia. Haruka aspetta qualche secondo che si rilassi, almeno un poco, e che la fitta passi il suo picco peggiore; striscia davanti a lui per riprenderlo sempre all'altezza dei polpacci, palmi sui vestiti sporchi.  
Torna a trascinarlo in avanti, pian piano, come ha fatto prima che Sousuke riprendesse conoscenza.  
Il pirata rimane rigido tra le sue dita anche se si arrende all'evidenza di non poter opporre una grande resistenza. Si guarda attorno con gli occhi ancora offuscati dalla febbre, non riesce a capire dove si trovi. Forse è questione di prospettiva, ma non riconosce niente di quel pezzo di foresta.  
Haruka impiega parecchio tempo a trascinarlo fin dove desidera arrivare – pian piano, Sousuke sente il rumore dell'acqua corrente e il suo profumo, ancora prima di sentire umido sotto la schiena.  
Con qualche difficoltà, la sirena riesce a trascinarlo all'interno di una vasca naturale di acqua tiepida dove il pirata viene immerso fino a oltre l'altezza della vita, ma si bagna tutto a causa degli schizzi che alza la caduta del suo corpo.  
La sirena finalmente lo lascia andare per andare a rotolarsi nell'acqua di quella vasca dai bordi di pietra grezza, scuri alla notte. C'è molto buio attorno perché i raggi della luna a spicchio penetrano difficilmente tra le fronde fitte degli alberi di palma, in quel pezzo di foresta.  
È tutto rumore e profumo, tutta sensazione di tatto.  
L'acqua fresca accarezza la pelle arsa da febbre e caldo di Sousuke, che dopo tanto penare trova un poco di refrigerio. Sospira forte e il suo respiro riesce a farsi finalmente calmo – raccoglie un po' di acqua con entrambe le mani e se la butta in faccia, più volte.  
L'acqua non si trasforma in oro quando la tocca, perché dall'acqua proviene la maledizione.  
Sente la sirena avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, appoggiata sopra le pietre del bordo appena poco più in là. La poca luce presente gioca sulle squame della sua lunga coda, che sembra quasi brillare.  
Sousuke vede avvicinarsi la sua mano e un oggetto grosso che la sirena stringe tra le dita; non si ritrae, ma lascia che la spugna morbida gli tocchi la pelle e lo strofini piano, per grattare via lo sporco.  
Fino a che la sirena non si avvicina troppo ai polsi e alle mani, Sousuke rimane immobile a lasciarsi lavare. Haruka bagna spesso la spugna che sembra di per sé profumata di erba buona e di qualche strano fiore esotico.  
Avambracci, spalle e collo; petto e ventre per quanto la camicia a brandelli del pirata permetta. E anche il viso. Davanti alla spalla malmessa, la sirena fa più attenzione che può, ma non evita di grattare la pelle lercia per levare quanto più sporco possibile. Sousuke si lamenta a bassa voce, grugnendo e imprecando: non gli risparmia cattive parole nella propria lingua, eppure non si ritrae neanche una volta. Haruka si immerge in acqua completamente, distendendosi, per lavargli anche i piedi e le gambe fin dove riesce ad arrivare.  
Riemerge solo con la testa, nascosto nell'ombra. Sousuke lo vede a malapena, ma indovina la traiettoria dei suoi movimenti e lo segue con lo sguardo; sembrano quasi giocare per un po'. Poi la sirena si avvicina ancora a lui, al posto della spugna ha in mano delle alghe puzzolenti che ha raccolto sul fondo della vasca – le applica alla ferita del pirata, una a una.  
In un primo momento quelle bruciano parecchio, tanto che l'uomo si scosta di scatto e lo guarda ancora male. Haruka gli intima di stare fermo nella propria lingua e seguita nel proprio operato; in pochi minuti, Sousuke ha il braccio completamente coperto di quella roba puzzolente.  
Difficile anche per lui capire cosa lo porti ad avere fiducia nell'altro. Forse il fatto che non lo ha ancora ucciso e che lo sta aiutando a sopravvivere in diversi modi, potrebbe essere un'idea.  
Ma il vero problema è quando la sirena lo guarda fisso con quegli occhi piccoli e delineati, senza aspettarsi una risposta o un gesto di ricambio ma semplicemente stando immobile, come se stesse ammirando un pezzo di verità. Come sta facendo in questo momento.  
Dapprima c'è una punta di disagio in lui che poi scema come la febbre si abbassa. Haruka si avvicina a lui, sporgendo il busto nella sua direzione, fino a respirargli sulla pelle del viso, ora un poco più pulita.  
Se fosse umano, potrebbe quasi dire che abbia intenzione di baciarlo in quel momento. Non lo schifa l'idea di baciare un maschio, è già capitato in passato e lo ha trovato più che gradevole.  
Ma Haruka è una sirena e il suo modo di comunicare i sentimenti è diverso in ogni forma dal suo. Potrebbe persino essere pericoloso, per un essere umano: come la logica vuole qualcosa per una razza ne vuole un'altra per la seconda.  
Haruka si sporge, sfiorandolo con la punta del naso. Ora Sousuke capisce che sta avvertendo il suo odore perché è piuttosto chiaro; lo lascia fare, senza scomporsi. Il suo sguardo, d'altronde, indugia lungamente sulla pinna della sirena e a quella distanza benché sia buio può ammirarla meglio.  
Si studiano con calma, morbida innocenza.  
La febbre torna alle membra di Sousuke, che per qualche istante ha un senso di vertigine che lo scombussola; con garbo appoggia la fronte alla prima cosa che trova: la fronte di Haruka. Il pirata socchiude gli occhi, respirando piano, mentre la sirena rimane ferma e in silenzio ad ammirare il suo profilo duro. E quando l'uomo riapre gli occhi lo rivedere ancora lì, nell'ombra della notte.  
Il suo tentativo di toccare l'oceano, nell'irrefrenabile desiderio di toccare qualsiasi tipo di acqua – anche quella dell'animo di un uomo – gli fa alzare la mano al viso di lui.  
Ma si trasforma in una cosa strana, il suo gesto. Un movimento che accompagna il respiro dell'uomo per tutta la lunghezza della sua guancia.  
È delicato, appena accennato. Fa bene più di mille espressioni.

 

 

Quando la pelle è diventata troppo morbida, Sousuke decide che è il momento di uscire dalla vasca di roccia. Si sporge oltre il bordo liscio e si issa sui gomiti, strisciando come meglio può fuori dal liquido fresco. Rotola sulla sabbia per allontanarsi un poco e per appoggiarsi finalmente a qualcosa di asciutto: un cespuglio di fiori violetti aperti alla notte, piccoli e delicati.  
Ha bevuto parecchio aiutato dalle mani della sirena: la sua testa non duole più così tanto e il suo corpo ha ritrovato una sensibilità abbandonata da troppo. La febbre gli attanaglia il cervello come prima, ma è stata relegata in un angolo della testa e lì rimane, ferma e in attesa.  
Haruka torna da lui pian piano, portandosi appresso una foglia ripiena di bacche rossastre, spolpate in malo modo. Gli si siede accanto e ne allunga una verso il suo viso – centra prima la sua guancia con un gesto un poco forte, Sousuke aggrotta le sopracciglia per guardarlo male.  
Ha capito che è soltanto goffo, ma la cosa non gli fa più piacere.  
Mangia dalle sue dita, con calma intervallata da leggeri tremiti. Il sapore di quello strano frutto è acidulo, non ricorda di aver mai assaggiato niente del genere. Riempie la pancia poco a poco e lo stomaco finalmente si apre a ciò che ingerisce. Fa male di principio; pian piano, però, si calma anche quel dolore.  
Le alghe sono scivolate via dal suo braccio, rinsecchitesi dopo un bel po'. Sousuke avverte il male della ferita ritiratosi in un punto più circoscritto di prima – riesce persino a muovere le dita della mano senza per questo avere spasmi.  
Percepisce il bisogno di dormire e questa volta non ha più paura di non svegliarsi.  
La sirena è ancora lì, accanto a lui, con le spalle un po' curve e lo sguardo incuriosito. Non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso.  
Il pirata sogghigna, con stanchezza che lo rende instabile quanto la febbre fa scivolare lo sguardo sui lineamenti morbidi del viso di lui. Alza una mano per andare a prendere un piccolo fiore, delicato e soffice; lo stacca dalla pianta prima che tutta quella diventi d'oro, togliendolo dal suo picciolo ancora verde. Con un gesto più o meno fluido lo adagia tra i capelli di Haruka, dietro il suo orecchio.  
È quasi buffo, così. Ma decisamente grazioso.  
La sirena rimane perplessa dal gesto e si toglie il fiore tra i capelli per guardarlo meglio. Il suo sguardo si illumina quando ne vede la perfezione racchiusa in quel colore eterno: non è più vivo e solo in questo modo è diventato perfetto.  
Prima di cadere addormentato, il pirata si presenta all'altro.  
-Sousuke. Mi chiamo Sousuke.  
Prima che la sirena capisca, l'uomo ha chiuso definitivamente gli occhi e ha lasciato andare la coscienza. L'altro si risistema il fiore tra i capelli e striscia verso l'acqua poco distante.  
Ma sussurra piano vicino al suo orecchio, in una delle voci più belle che la natura può donare al creato – la voce di una sirena.  
-Haruka.


	5. Capitolo quattro  – Oh, you no longer fear when your heart’s turned to gold

**Capitolo quattro**

–

 **Oh, you no longer fear when your heart’s turned to gold**  
 

 

 

Si risveglia con la testa ancora pesante e una febbre che non è del tutto scemata. Il forte odore alla sua destra, nonché una sensazione di umido su tutto il braccio e sulla spalla ferita, gli fa capire che la sirena gli ha applicato addosso altre alghe curative per mantenere ben pulito il taglio che ha. Sente la pelle pulsare e la carne fremere – è un tipo di dolore molto lucido, questo gli fa pensare che forse il peggio può essere passato. Quando però si muove il suo corpo oppone una resistenza più che decisa, tanto che il pirata decide di rimanere quieto ancora per un poco.  
Lo culla in una lieve sonnolenza il rumore dell'acqua che scorre placida e che guizza nella vasca di roccia che ha di fronte. Neanche alla luce del giorno la può vedere meglio, da quell'angolazione: i bordi di pietra, che sono dello stesso colore scuro degli scogli della lunga spiaggia, ostacolano la sua vista e non gli permettono di ammirare niente. Si accontenta di quel suono rilassante senza infastidirsi più di tanto.  
Il leggero vento che soffia, attraverso le fronde degli alberi, smuove le chiome alte e verdi e così l'ombra che queste fanno sul suo viso e sulla sua figura in una carezza gentile. Ora tutta l'isola e specialmente quell'angolo di bosco gli pare paradisiaca, un'oasi nella quale poter riposare persino l'anima.  
Ritrova dentro di sé frammenti di pensiero che ha potuto formulare in quei giorni di malattia.  
Ora che riesce a pensare senza concedersi al delirio, ritrova i quesiti che ha lasciato irrisolti nel proprio animo, impegnato alla semplice sopravvivenza; è incredibile la forza di quegli uomini che, soddisfatti i primi bisogni primari, non si accontentano del semplice benessere ma ricerchino costantemente la vera ragione dell'esistenza in qualcosa di più elevato che la mera praticità del reale. È un concetto tutto umano, per quanto bello.  
Non vuole rimanere su quell'isola per sempre e questo è il primo punto fermo che ha.  
Salpare in qualche modo gli sembrerebbe una soluzione appropriata, per prendere il largo e quindi arrivare a riva in qualche luogo conosciuto. Il problema, però, sarebbe la direzione da prendere e, contando il fatto che non è per niente bravo a orientarsi a terra, sarebbe ancora più difficile per lui riuscire a farlo in mare aperto. Quindi, a conti fatti, rinuncia all'idea.  
Rimanere in quel posto ad aspettare che qualcuno arrivi potrebbe essere la soluzione, per quanto richieda molta più pazienza. Ma tra l'attesa lunga e la prospettiva di finire in fondo al mare, assieme ai relitti della sua vecchia scialuppa, è deciso a non lasciarsi scoraggiare dal tempo.  
Deve solo trovare il modo di accendere un fuoco segnaletico e contando che non può toccare niente con le proprie dita potrebbe risultare difficile, quest'intenzione.  
Sospira un poco affranto prima di sentire arrivare la sirena. Apre gli occhi al suo arrivo, nota con una certa soddisfazione che l'altro ha tenuto il fiore d'oro tra i capelli – ora che lo può vedere meglio, con precisione, gli piace parecchio.  
Come gli piace lui.  
Si lascia andare a un sorriso dolce, spontaneo.  
-Haruka.  
Lo chiama semplicemente per nome, pensando che aggiungerci un ulteriore saluto sarebbe inutile. La sirena mostra sorpresa quando sente il proprio nome pronunciato da lui, ma poi lo ricambia con un sorriso altrettanto spontaneo.  
-Sousuke.  
Il tono della sua voce è più acuto di quello di un giovane maschio umano e molto più perforante: come quello di tutti gli animali marini deve attraversare barriere ben più solide che la tenera aria, e quindi si deve pronunciare con forza.  
Sousuke fa una piccola smorfia di dolore, ma per lo più si trattiene.  
La sirena ha portato altre bacche con sé. Questa volta sono giallastre, con dei semi grossi e neri.  
Il pirata si lascia imboccare docilmente, come ha fatto la sera prima.

 

 

Ha dormito a lungo e questo ha fatto calare il sole verso un pomeriggio piuttosto basso.  
È riuscito in qualche modo a tornare alla spiaggia dove ha costruito il proprio rifugio. La sirena lo ha seguito fino ad un certo punto per poi tornare placidamente alle proprie fonti. Sousuke sa dove trovarlo, anche la sirena conosce l'ubicazione del suo alloggio temporaneo.  
Quando il pirata vede la palma d'oro posta orizzontalmente sotto il tutto, fa una smorfia di disappunto: dovrà cambiarla perché certo non può continuare a dormire sul duro metallo.  
Ma per un attimo lascia stare quel particolare, preso da altri pensieri.  
Considerata la lunghezza della spiaggia che divide il mare dall'isola, Sousuke crede sia bene far il fuoco segnaletico diversi metri più in là, in direzione dell'acqua. Così forse ha qualche probabilità di farsi notare da qualcuno.  
Torna per un pezzo entro la foresta, alla ricerca di foglie di palma cadute e qualsiasi altro tipo di vegetazione che possa non toccare con mano. Trova diversi arbusti seccati, staccati dalle radici da precedenti tempeste di vento. Ne calcia qualcuno verso la spiaggia fino al punto che ritiene buono per il proprio scopo. Raccoglie altri diversi piccoli pezzi di vegetazione morta e pian piano costruisce un cumulo scomposto con tanta sabbia attorno. A guardarlo non pare assolutamente niente di simile al principio di un focolare, ma crede che sia il meglio che può fare usando soltanto le estremità delle gambe.  
Calcia anche una pietra molto vicino al bordo di quell'ammasso informe e una seconda pietra che prende in mano quando si siede sulla sabbia. Questa diventa subito d'oro tra le sue dita, mantenendo il freddo della roccia che era in precedenza; quella ancora illesa, viene tenuta ferma dai suoi piedi in modo che non scappi. Guardando torvo il tutto, come se avesse colpa quello specifico sasso di tutte le sue disgrazie, comincia a strisciare i due piccoli massi l'uno contro l'altro, tentando di creare una scintilla.  
Sa bene che di per sé è difficile, un'operazione del genere; lo è ancora di più se invece che due pietre di roccia ne ha una d'oro. Non gli è venuta in mente, però, migliore idea e di sicuro la testardaggine non gli manca: dovesse impiegarci giorni, accenderà quel benedetto fuoco.  
In effetti, rimane lì per parecchio tempo, a far strisciare i due oggetti l'uno contro l'altro.  
Haruka, a una certa ora della sera, sbuca dal cuore della foresta e si affaccia sulla spiaggia, dove in lontananza vede l'uomo ancora chino su tutte quelle erbacce. Non capisce bene cosa stia cercando di fare e spinto dalla solita curiosità si avvicina poco a poco. Sousuke si ferma a guardarlo soltanto una volta, interrompendo il gesto incessante del suo braccio sinistro: ha un'espressione scura in volto ed è tutto sudato – la sirena capisce che è solo fatica, tuttavia ne rimane un poco impressionato. Haruka si avvicina ancora e può finalmente vedere le due pietre che tiene in mano. Continua a non capire.  
Il pirata torna a colpire la roccia con l'oro sotto il suo sguardo. Non provano neanche a comunicare tra di loro, per quanto il silenzio li unisca per diverso tempo.  
Quando si rende conto che è buio, tanto scuro da non riuscire a vedere bene a un palmo dal suo naso, Sousuke decide di rinunciare per qualche ora, per dormire un poco. Si stende sulla sabbia, intenzionato a non muoversi più di lì: il braccio è tornato a fargli male e lui si è dimenticato di bere per tutta la giornata. Continua a essere profondamente stupido, per essere un naufrago.  
Haruka si stende accanto a lui, con la coda alta che si muove piano. Il suo viso è l'ultima cosa che vede anche quel giorno.

 

 

La mattina successiva decide di tornare nella foresta a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Beve prima di tutto, lunghe sorsate di acqua fresca – ha imparato finalmente il tragitto dal rifugio alla fonte dell'acqua e questo lo aiuta in diverse manovre.  
Trova l'arbusto di frutti rossi che Haruka gli ha fatto mangiare, la prima volta che gli ha fatto un dono; prende una foglia, mettendola sotto i suoi rami, e comincia a dar loro calci nella speranza che i frutti più maturi cadano senza bisogno di altri aiuti. Quando la sirena lo vede si avvicina piano e raccoglie le bacche rosse per lui, adagiandole sulla foglia d'oro. Lo guarda con un briciolo di commiserazione che fa irritare l'uomo e lo fa sbuffare pesantemente: pare quasi che lo stia prendendo in giro, scherzando sulla sua impossibilità di toccare qualsiasi cosa.  
Mentre Sousuke mangia lì la prima razione, riempiendosi per bene lo stomaco, la sirena gli applica un nuovo strato di alghe scure sulla ferita ancora non del tutto guarita. Quel che resta del cibo viene portato dall'uomo al cumulo di erbe secche che ha raccolto per poter mangiarlo più tardi.  
Haruka lo raggiunge dopo con il suo solito strisciare lento. Non avendo ancora capito lo scopo dell'uomo, trova alquanto noioso rimanere lì a fissarlo mentre continua a compiere il medesimo inutile gesto; sembra quasi che voglia scavare nella pietra e già di per sé questo è così folle per la sirena.  
Ma proprio quando pensa che niente possa cambiare, rispetto al giorno precedente, ecco che Sousuke comincia ad agitarsi, notando qualcosa di diverso. I suoi movimenti si fanno più rapidi e ad un certo punto butta via i due massi per soffiare piano contro un punto del cumulo di foglie. Si diffonde uno strano odore nell'aria, quando finalmente la sirena riesce a raggiungere l'uomo lo vede trionfante con gli occhi che brillano; il pirata si alza ed esulta, compiendo gesti prettamente umani di gioia.  
La sirena, piuttosto che vederlo saltellare come uno stupido inciampando sui propri stessi piedi, rivolge l'attenzione a quella che crede essere la ragione della sua felicità. Tra le foglie morte vede un piccolo spicchio rosso e giallo che si muove al vento; dalla sua cima esce una scia nerastra, che diventa aria man mano che sale in altro. Brilla, come una luce viva.  
Non ha mai visto niente del genere prima d'ora.  
Sousuke si sdraia accanto a lui e indica con il dito di una mano proprio la fiamma.  
-Vedi, Haruka? Quello è il fuoco!  
Haruka ovviamente non capisce, preso dalla visione di quella strana cosa. Allunga una mano per provare a toccarla e Sousuke subito lo ammonisce.  
-No!  
Usa un tono abbastanza duro per cui la sirena, pur non capendo direttamente il divieto, lo intende in quello. Lo guarda con occhi meravigliati e la mano ferma a mezz'aria.  
Si muove ancora, ma più lentamente. Sousuke è pronto a dargli una spallata per farlo desistere, quando Haruka semplicemente si ferma appena distante dalla fiamma senza l'intenzione evidente di andare oltre.  
Sente il calore, strano. Percepisce qualcosa di nuovo e straordinario per lui. Si avvicina ancora ma non lo tocca, non osa – gioca con il fumo nero che lascia scivolare sulla pelle della mano; quando si annusa, storce un po' il naso e Sousuke ride.  
Il pirata soffia ancora sulla piccola fiamma e questa si attacca ad altre foglie, cominciando a essere sempre più grande. Lentamente attecchisce alla maggior parte del cumulo, divenendo un falò morbido e piuttosto vivo. L'acqua rimasta nelle venature rende il fumo particolarmente scuro e molto presente: in questo modo, Sousuke pensa che sarà abbastanza semplice farsi notare dalle navi di passaggio.  
Guarda la sirena, arretrata assieme a lui. Non ha smesso un secondo di fare quella faccia meravigliata, con gli occhi che sembrano grandi il doppio. È grazioso anche così, dopotutto.  
E stranamente, provare tanta gioia con lui accanto rende il sentimento più completo nel suo animo.

 

 

Anche nella pesca Haruka è molto più bravo di Sousuke, anche se è ben facile immaginarlo.  
Arrivando assieme nella parte di spiaggia dove il livello dell'acqua arriva ben oltre le ginocchia dell'uomo, armato della sua lancia d'oro questi ha aspettato diverso tempo l'avvicinarsi di una qualche forma di vita commestibile. Ma quando è infine giunta, pur essendo veloce nei propri gesti, non è riuscito ad acchiapparla.  
E questo si è ripetuto più volte sotto gli occhi annoiati della sirena, che in disparte continua a giocare da solo, molestando un piccolo granchio che cerca di nascondersi nella sabbia.  
Sousuke sbuffa e impreca e quando arriva un pesce piuttosto grosso, dalle squame lucenti, fa scattare la propria lama e riesce a trapassarlo all'altezza del collo, uccidendolo in un colpo. Il corpo della preda ha diversi spasmi prima di rimanere fermo, ma è indubbio che ormai sia morto.  
Il pirata mostra tutto soddisfatto il proprio bottino alla sirena che lo plaude con uno schiocco delle dita. Intanto, Haruka ha trovato dei piccoli molluschi nella sabbia e ha già cominciato a sgranocchiare quelli.  
Sousuke torna al focolare, ancora acceso. Pianta il manico della propria arma accanto al bordo di quello, in modo che il calore arrivi direttamente alla carne del pesce e cominci a cuocerlo come di dovere. In poco tempo, oltre all'odore di fumo si sprigiona anche quella di pesce cotto.  
Intanto che aspetta di poter mangiare, Sousuke va alla ricerca di rami morti con i quali poter ravvivare il fuoco. Haruka rimane a fissare il suo pesce e la strana metamorfosi in atto sulla sua pelle, ancora più incuriosito di prima da fuoco e dalla sua potenzialità.  
Visto dai suoi occhi sembra davvero qualcosa di molto magico, quasi incredibile. Sousuke non l'avrebbe mai creduto di poter trovare così fantastico qualcosa che per lui è scontato come il fuoco.  
Si chiede quante cose stupide abbia fatto al suo giudizio, ragiona per qualche istante su quanto siano così significativi i punti di vista.  
Nota però qualcosa che la sirena sta ignorando, a causa della propria eccessiva curiosità. Si avvicina a lui e lo chiama per attirare la sua attenzione.  
-Haruka.  
L'altro lo guarda e guarda poi anche nella direzione che lui sta indicando con la mano.  
A contatto con quella costante fonte di calore, la sua coda si secca più velocemente. Non gli fa male perché non è ancora così stupido da non percepire il dolore, ma il colore delle sue scaglie è diventato stranamente opaco e l'aspetto che ne deriva è di qualcosa di molto asciutto. Forse troppo.  
Haruka si allontana di un po' dal fuoco, per non riceverne il calore dritto in faccia. Rimane comunque abbastanza vicino e non perde mai d'occhio né l'uomo né la sua opera.  
Sousuke sistema la nuova legna, cercando di non buttare troppa sabbia sul fuoco assieme a quella. Non ha intenzione di chiedere o di accettare, in nessun modo, aiuto da Haruka perché comincia ad avere timore che il fuoco possa fargli molto più male di quello che sembra.  
Senza rendersi conto di star rivolgendo a quella creatura estranea un sentimento così tanto intimo. Dolce in questo senso, perché totalmente innocente.  
Si siede sulla sabbia e aspetta un poco, guardando il proprio pesce con fame crescente. Quando ritiene di aver aspettato abbastanza e che la cottura sia ottimale, prende la lancia per il manico e comincia ad addentare il proprio pasto.  
Ha un sapore molto forte – buono, per qualcosa cucinato a quel modo. Emette qualche verso di apprezzamento senza accorgersene, con la bocca piena e le labbra completamente sporche di grasso.  
Guarda Haruka dopo qualche morso, che lo fissa con il naso e tutto il resto del viso proteso in avanti. Gli sorride e allunga la punta dell'arma nella sua direzione.  
Il pesce penzola di fronte alla faccia della sirena prima che Haruka decisa di mordere il pesce come ha fatto Sousuke prima. Da come sgrana gli occhi, il pirata capisce che gli piace molto – se la ride di gusto anche quando l'altro addenta il suo pasto una seconda e una terza volta.  
Ritira il pesce e seguita a mangiare mentre Haruka si lecca le labbra ripetutamente.

 

 

*******

 

Haruka è rotolato, nell'inezia e nel tedio della notte, verso l'acqua del mare. Le sirene non hanno bisogno di una costante dose di riposo per riuscire a vivere bene il giorno – per lui, questo genere di necessità pare più che altro una delle tante debolezze umane che rendono quella razza terrestre particolarmente vulnerabile.  
Lì è rimasto diverse ore come suo solito, a girare e girare ancora senza stancarsi mai.  
Non ricerca né mai ha ricercato il senso dell'esistenza di ognuno di loro, cosa che invece ha molto occupato la mente di Makoto. La sua mente è libera, sgombra da pensieri pesanti: sente la vita addosso sotto forma di acqua, questo lo riempie di soddisfazione.  
Con la sua costante ricerca di ogni forma di quell'elemento a lui tanto caro, appaga la punta di curiosità che la sua natura gli impone e il senso di avventura sopito che rende sempre grande il mare, sempre immensi gli abissi.  
Nuotare è il significato che lui ha dato alla propria esistenza e questo fa semplicemente parte del suo essere Haruka – non vivo, non sirena.  
Guarda l'arrivo del nuovo giorno con metà del volto ancora sotto il pelo dell'acqua: i colori del cielo dipingono tele fantasiose sulla superficie bassa di quel mare in spiaggia, che sono unici quanto preziosi. Il verso di un gabbiano che dirige il proprio stormo è l'unica cosa che rovina la stasi di quel momento perfetto.  
La sirena si accorge però di qualcosa quando l'acqua inizia a vibrare. È il mare che parla alla sua coscienza e che lo spinge verso riva.  
Alza lo sguardo e vede, in lontananza, qualcosa che non assomiglia né a una nuvola né a uno scoglio, ma emerge dal mare e rimane a galleggiare lì, come un'alga morta.  
Alza lo sguardo e vede, in meno lontananza, due figure che camminano come cammina Sousuke solo un poco più storte, che si avvicinano a lui con una certa regolarità.  
Il mare ha un sussulto e così anche lui.


	6. Capitolo cinque  –  I'm dying to feel again, Oh anything at all

**Capitolo cinque**

–

**I'm dying to feel again,  
Oh anything at all**

 

 

 

Fiato pesante, accelerato – si sveglia con una brutta sensazione addosso al riparo del suo rifugio di foglie. Il sole, all'esterno, non è del tutto sorto e la sabbia si colora di una tonalità grigia, appena annerita. Sente dei rumori indistinti provenire da fuori.  
Quando esce, vede appena distante una scena che gli fa gelare il sangue: due esseri umani, probabilmente due pirati o due marinai a giudicare dai loro vestiti, hanno accerchiato Haruka sulla sabbia e non lo fanno scappare. Puntano le loro armi contro di lui, fendendo l'aria con le lame delle loro spade.  
Corre subito verso il trio il più velocemente che può.  
-Ehi! Ehi, voi! Cosa state facendo?  
Uno di loro, con una barba nera e cespugliosa che gli copre più di metà del viso, si volge verso di lui e lo guarda strano. Ha un cappello largo messo di sbieco, una grossa cicatrice che emerge dal colletto della camicia non più chiara.  
L'altro lo ignora dopo un'occhiata veloce, troppo occupato a non lasciarsi scappare la preda.  
-Sei tu quello che ha acceso il fuoco?  
-Sì, sono io.  
Lo guarda male, come se riuscisse effettivamente a ferirlo con il solo sguardo.  
Haruka lo vede così tanto infervorato e per un attimo rimane fermo ad ascoltare il suo tono alterato. Se solo avesse tra le mani la sua arma non impiegherebbe tanto a uccidere i nuovi arrivati – lo ha già fatto in passato ed è sempre stato il più bravo in questo.  
Sousuke fa un passo verso di lui e il pirata che lo blocca, con aria più che mai minacciosa.  
-Lasciatelo stare.  
-È tuo amico, per caso?  
-Esatto.  
Il secondo pirata ha una voce più acuta del primo e lo sbeffeggia con un'occhiata impietosita, piena di malizia e cattiveria. Degna della peggior nomea che un uomo di mare potrebbe mai avere.  
-Vuoi scherzare? Con una sirena! Ora le ho sentite tutte!  
Ma si ferma, nonostante tutto, quando il giovane fa un altro passo in avanti nella sua direzione. È così scuro in volto che pare poterlo colpire con violenza fino a portarlo alla morte – e, come animale, persino l'uomo sa distinguere una situazione di pericolo.  
Dopo essersi assicurato che non ha intenzione di muoversi più e che tra lui e Haruka c'è abbastanza distanza, abbassa le braccia lungo i fianchi e si rivolge all'altro, senza però levargli gli occhi glaciali di dosso.  
-Dov'è la vostra nave?  
-Là in fondo. Vedi?  
Guarda un secondo verso l'orizzonte, scorgendo una piccola figura a forma rotonda che si incastra nel blu perfetto del mare. La sua salvezza. Per un momento, sente di non provare più niente che gioia: la fatica, il dolore, ogni altra sensazione spariscono.  
Poi torna la puzza di sporco e la voce graffiante del pirata con il cappello largo.  
-Ehi, ascolta un attimo. Ascoltami.  
Si avvicina a lui e tenta di mettergli un braccio attorno al collo, in un gesto che presuppone intimità o vicinanza. Sousuke rimane immobile e fermo a guardarlo storto, sfidandolo anche solo a entrare nel suo raggio d'azione; l'altro, che stupido non è, non osa farlo.  
Ma sfoggia un sorriso pieno di denti neri e gialli, che fa piuttosto ribrezzo.  
-Lo sai quanto pagherebbe certa gente per avere questa sirena? Roba da coprirti d'oro! Te, me e l'altro stronzo messi assieme!  
Fa un gesto sprezzante con il viso, assottigliando lo sguardo. Le sue mani si muovono un poco, soppesando quella maledizione che lo rende così diverso da tutti gli altri esseri umani.  
La ricchezza per lui ha assunto un significato totalmente diverso.  
-L'oro non mi interessa.  
-Quanto sei noioso, ragazzo...  
Si muove rapido prima che Sousuke possa anche solo prevedere la sua mossa.  
Con un fendente, si sporge verso il ventre del giovane e la lama striscia in orizzontale lungo il fianco morbido, colorandolo di rosso. Sousuke è riuscito a scattare indietro prima di venir ferito più profondamente, ritrovando nel proprio corpo e nelle proprie pronte reazioni l'abitudine alla lotta.  
Quello lo schernisce, sputando a terra.  
-Beh, non sai difenderti? Non sei forse anche tu un pirata?

 

 

Non si rende conto come, ma ad un certo punto si sente pizzicare il braccio: abbassa velocemente lo sguardo e vede tre tagli diseguali sulla pelle imbrunita dal sole, che rilasciano colate sottili di sangue. Il suo avversario ride e ride ancora, facendosi beffe del suo saltellare da una parte all'altra senza possibilità di rispondere davvero ai suoi attacchi. La frustrazione monta inesorabile e lo rende più aggressivo, più rabbioso.  
L'altro pirata non è uno sprovveduto, sa usare piuttosto bene l'arma che ha in mano – per quanto, a ragion veduta, Sousuke pensa che gli basterebbero circa cinque minuti per disarmarlo e vincerlo, con una spada appropriata tra le dita. Non ne ha, l'unica cosa che può fare è tenerlo occupato come meglio può per impedirgli di dedicarsi a Haruka.  
Pensa di attirarlo nella foresta in qualche modo. Magari una provocazione piuttosto colorita, o magari un colpo audace: ci sono diversi momenti in cui la guardia del suo avversario si abbassa e lui avanza di un passo in modo talmente minaccioso da farlo arretrare. Se l'altro fosse anche un poco meno svelto riuscirebbe a stenderlo con un calcio, ma in quella circostanza gli è difficile avere un contatto fisico.  
Lo irrita scorgere Haruka che tenta in tutti i modi di difendersi, usando la potenza della propria coda. Meglio di potenti gambe umane, è già stata in grado di colpire l'umano suo avversario, lasciandolo confuso per qualche istante. Ma non c'è acqua, non ci sono armi per lui, ed è piuttosto complesso scappare con la velocità delle sue mani.  
Sono in un punto di stallo evidente.  
-Non distrarti!  
Il pirata barbuto fa un affondo ben preciso e gli sfiora la coscia destra. Altro sangue, altro brandello di tessuto strappato. Sousuke ringhia al suo indirizzo e l'altro sorride soltanto di più.  
La sabbia comincia a impiastricciargli i piedi, rendendoli pesanti; non aver bevuto per tanto tempo fa male alla testa e il sudore che ricopre la sua pelle non aiuta a migliorare le sensazioni. Si rende conto di star respirando a fatica e l'avversario, d'altronde, se ne è ben accorto.  
Con un calcio all'inguine viene fatto cadere a terra, lì tenuto fermo dal piede dell'altro pirata, che con forza gli è stato messo sul petto. Sousuke tossisce.  
-Sei stato un po' una delusione, ragazzo...  
Un ultimo scherno, un ultimo insulto. Sousuke guarda di lato , piuttosto che il suo viso terribile: Haruka è stato preso per le spalle e finalmente catturato, per quanto ancora stia agitando furiosamente la coda e tenti in tutti i modi di scappare.  
Sousuke pensa che non urli per non ferire anche lui, con quella forza che potrebbe seriamente spegnere il cervello di tutti loro, e questo pensiero fa scattare l'ultima remora che ha nella coscienza.  
Prima che il suo avversario anche solo alzi la propria spada per colpirlo a morte, le sue mani si sono arpionate al polpaccio spesso, causandogli un sorriso iniziale e pieno di pietà. L'oro lo coglie così, beffardo e inavvicinabile, con le dita contratte e le gambe lunghe rigide in una posizione di palese vittoria. Il cuore smette di battere all'istante, rubando ogni sensazione di dolore e di agonia, regalando una morte luccicante, racchiusa nell'involucro di una sconcertante eternità.  
Il suo compagno non riesce a capire subito cosa sia successo esattamente, anche se trova strana l'improvvisa immobilità dell'altro. Poi comprende che è successo qualcosa e osserva con estremo orrore la statua che era il suo amico cadere nella sabbia con un tonfo grave. Sousuke si rialza più o meno indenne, lento, e lo guarda con uno sguardo con dentro quel tipo di avventatezza e di disperazione pronte a fare di tutto pur di conseguire il proprio scopo.  
Urla, lasciando andare le spalle della sirena, e voltandosi per non tornare mai più indietro inizia a correre lungo la spiaggia, in direzione del mare.

 

 

Haruka capisce da sé che la calma iniziale dell'umano è piuttosto strana. Si avvicinerebbe anche a lui, se solo la coda non gli facesse così male – piena di sabbia e sotto al sole da così tanto tempo, si è seccata a tal punto da irritarsi fortemente, non riesce a muoverla senza provare dolore.  
Sousuke si avvicina a lui, evitando il suo sguardo diretto; fa scivolare il suo avambraccio destro sotto la piega della coda, più o meno a metà, mentre con l'altro braccio sostiene la sua schiena. Lo solleva con un sol gesto deciso, sollevando un poco le mani in aria in modo che la sirena naturalmente gli vada contro. Cammina piano verso la foresta di palme, deve trovare la fonte dell'acqua.  
Haruka si stringe in modo istintivo a lui e gli abbraccia il collo con entrambe le mani. Tenta anche di incrociare il suo sguardo, più e più volte, ma l'umano si rifiuta di concedersi a lui, rimanendo in quello stato tetro ben isolato. Percepisce la tensione dei suoi muscoli, il suo camminare strano e così irregolare, la frescura della carne dovuta al sudore versato; non può credere sia soltanto l'adrenalina dello scontro concluso da poco né il fatto che non abbia ancora bevuto.  
Tenta di imitare quel gesto che lui ha fatto qualche giorno prima: una mano sul viso, che striscia sulla pelle. Sousuke dirige per qualche secondo lo sguardo a lui e Haruka ne è spaventato, tanto che allontana le proprie dita: non ha mai visto niente del genere, neanche negli esseri umani che ha affrontato e ucciso tanto tempo addietro.  
È qualcosa di grave, maledetto, come le profondità del mare. Spaventoso come l'eternità dell'oceano.  
Il cuore d'oro che si rivela, vivo e pulsante, ancora una volta.  
Dopo quel tentativo, Haruka rimane fermo contro il suo petto ad ascoltare lo scandire del suo respiro. Percepisce a stento l'acqua quando si avvicinano alla vasca dove hanno fatto il bagno e benché trovi frescura e piacere nell'essere immerso in quel liquido vivo, cristallino, rimane più che altro sospeso nell'assenza di pensiero a guardare le azioni dell'essere umano.  
Sousuke immerge completamente la testa nell'acqua, sembrando quasi non voler più riemergere. Beve piano, sveglia quel poco di spirito che gli è rimasto. Emerge di nuovo senza alcuna parola e senza neanche il tentativo di guardarlo – come si allontana, Haruka cerca di seguirlo con lo sguardo finché gli riesce; è troppo stanco per uscire dall'acqua e sente ancora forte il dolore alla propria pinna. Cerca di sentire nell'elemento la voce che tutto sa e che tutto può dire, ma anche quella è abbastanza atterrita da rimanere zitta e muta, in un'attesa che estenua.  
Haruka non lo sente, ma Sousuke grida.  
Contro la sabbia, mentre scalcia i piedi colpendo il nulla. Grida e sembra arrabbiato con il mondo, con se stesso, con tutto.  
Corre al fuoco e lo spegne, gettandoci addosso tutta la sabbia che può. Calcia i carboni ancora caldi, si fa male ai piedi e ai polpacci. Gli interessa poco. Continua a urlare, manca poco che tocchi se stesso con le proprie mani in un atto di follia pura.  
Si guarda a lungo sulle dita, su quel palmo capace da solo di morte, annullando tutto il resto.  
Corre di nuovo al proprio rifugio e distrugge anche quello: l'illusione che sarebbe potuto tornare tutto nella norma non può continuare a esistere, dopo quello che è successo.  
Urla contro la sabbia colpe che solo lui stesso ha.  
E quando finalmente non ha più fiato va a sedersi contro il tronco di una palma, continua a fissare il vuoto mentre le ore passano sulla volta celeste.

 

 

Non ha mai sognato il capitano della nave Samezuka prima di quel pomeriggio.  
Rin è sempre lo stesso: denti da squalo, capelli rosso sangue, quel fisico slanciato e visibilmente sempre pronto allo scatto, lo sguardo del vero e puro condottiero. Sousuke ricorda, in un lampo di coscienza che si mescola alle immagini oniriche, quante sono state le volte che ha sporcato le proprie mani per lui, quante volte ha badato più al fine che ai mezzi e quante, ancora, le volte in cui non ha fatto domande ma ha eseguito unicamente i suoi ordini. Non gli ha mai risparmiato le critiche, persino le più dure e severe, ma nel momento dell'azione non ha mai abbandonato il suo fianco, sempre fedele a quell'unico traguardo di entrambi i loro percorsi.  
Rin, nel suo sogno, si immobilizza in un istante – gli sorride in una posa luccicante di giallo opaco, granuloso come la sabbia. E quando, terrorizzato, Sousuke abbassa lo sguardo per guardarsi le mani, le proprie dita si staccano dalla vita di lui, lasciando che la statua d'oro che ha creato cada nel vuoto, all'indietro, e vada a frantumarsi in mille pezzi.  
Non respira, non emette un solo verso. Si sente sciogliere in un dolore così intenso che non sa come reagirvi.  
E dopo Rin compaiono Momotarou e Nitori, compare pian piano tutta la ciurma pirata di cui è stato vice capitano. Un esercito di statue immobili con mille espressioni diverse, che cadono nel vuoto una a una e spariscono in un cumulo di detriti rotti e scomposti.  
Cade anche lui, ma non si frantuma: la gravità gli ruba anche l'urlo di dolore e lo inghiotte, lo fa precipitare in una fossa d'acqua che non ha fine e non ha luce. Si ritrova nel buio denso, con bolle bianche che escono dalle sue labbra e scoppiano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. È sul fondo del mare assieme a quel che resta della Samezuka, nel relitto scomposto e traboccante d'oro che è sempre stata. La guarda con occhi allibiti, cercando nei particolari del rudere che vede ciò che tanto a lungo ha amato, ciò che per lui è stata abitudine semplice ma che in quel frangente diventa dolore, angoscia, qualcosa che realmente manca. Come il respiro.  
Sousuke porta le mani verso l'alto, cercando di nuotare in quel mare nero. Quando per caso lo sguardo incontra il contorno delle dita, vede qualcosa di strano e che poco a poco lo immobilizza negli arti.  
L'oro sta prendendo anche lui e lo fa affondare.  
Si dimena e si dibatte con tutta la propria disperazione; cerca quasi di allontanare le proprie braccia a sé, senza accorgersi che anche il resto del corpo sta diventando sempre più duro e pesante. Riesce a urlare solo una volta un nome che non ha mai sentito prima – è il mare a imporglielo, l'acqua a suggerirlo alla sua coscienza così alterata.  
-Haruka!  
Diventa statua prima di scorgere l'ombra a forma di pinna che si staglia, come unico colore, sopra di lui. Gli indica la superficie e la salvezza, ma già i piedi d'oro del suo corpo eterno affondano nella sabbia molle del fondale.  
Si sveglia all'improvviso respirando male, completamente coperto di sudore. Il sole è già tramontato e un colore bluetto illumina tutto il cielo. Nelle orecchie ha soltanto il suono del battito impazzito del cuore.  
Guarda le proprie mani: sono ancora di carne.  
Non si accorge neppure di aver cominciato a piangere in silenzio.

 

 

Haruka ha fatto l'unica cosa che una sirena potrebbe mai fare: cercare nel mare la purificazione dai sentimenti nati in ambito terrestre. Non c'è altra soluzione più efficacie dal suo punto di vista e la sicurezza che soltanto l'immenso genitore di tutti loro possa concedergli una grazia simile è abbastanza forte da scalfire, un poco, la tristezza del proprio cuore.  
Ma neppure il mare può arrivare così a fondo, dentro l'animo dei suoi figli. La sua forza è incommensurabile, innegabile, ma se qualcosa non gli appartiene più che possedere può limitarsi a reclamarla, lasciandola invariata nella propria essenza.  
Gli esseri umani sono terribili, lo dicono tutte le leggende su di loro.  
Ti catturano per mangiarti vivo, perché sono ingordi e senza limiti.  
Ti predano e ti tagliano la testa, perché gli occhi delle sirene sono tesori inestimabili e i loro capelli formano corde indistruttibili.  
Riescono a toccarti dentro e fanno diventare il cuore giallo, ti rubano l'anima e la natura stessa, perché sono avidi e insaziabili, giammai pronti a rinunciare a una fonte di guadagno.  
Lui non ha ascoltato la coscienza delle sirene e quella strana malinconia che lo attanaglia nell'intimo ne è la conseguenza. Eppure, il mare non ha mai tentato di fermarlo, mai lo ha avvisato di un possibile e terribile pericolo; Haruka ascolta l'acqua più della voce di chiunque altro e non ne è mai stato tradito.  
Si chiede allora quale sia la ragione di quel nuovo sentimento. Se lo chiede fino a tormentarsi e fino a non trovare neanche più bello nuotare.  
-Haru.  
Makoto è stato discreto ad avvicinarsi a lui, come sempre, e la sua voce è più una carezza che un disturbo anche in quel frangente. Haruka si volta a guardare l'amico ben stupendosi della sua presenza; l'altra sirena si avvicina un poco di più quando ha la sua attenzione, gli mostra un sorriso finalmente rassicurato.  
-Ti ho trovato.  
-Perché mi cercavi?  
-Non ti trovavo più, così sono andato al rifugio dell'umano. E l'ho visto.  
Haruka immagina cosa ha visto dall'ombra che cala sul suo sguardo. Lui non si è più avvicinato a quella spiaggia per paura di confrontarsi con tutto quello e delle conseguenze del dolore dell'uomo. Non sa ancora bene il motivo della sua ansia, ma sa benissimo cosa vuole e cosa non vuole.  
Makoto è lì vicino, più che mai in ansia.  
-Haru, sei preoccupato per lui?  
-No.  
È una bugia e Makoto lo sa subito. Non gli chiede niente: ha imparato negli anni come rapportarsi a lui, sa che prenderlo di forza causerebbe solo una reazione violenta e non desidera allontanarlo in alcun modo. Però non si lascia intimidire dalla sua ritrosia.  
-Haru. Tu ti fidi ancora di me?  
-Non ho mai smesso.  
Haruka guarda il proprio amico come qualcosa di ritrovato, un dono dello stesso mare. È grato, per qualche secondo, dell'affetto che li lega e per un istante cede a lui.  
-Kisumi mi ha proposto di portarti da una sirena che potrebbe aiutare te e quell'essere umano. So che tu non lo stimi molto, ma io credo che lui abbia avuto una buona idea.  
-Da chi mi vuoi portare?  
-Dalla strega del mare.  
Se prima, al nome del principe, la sua voce si è piegata alla stizza, ora curva in qualcosa di ancora più definito come l'evidente agitazione. Fa una capriola all'indietro, segno della sua chiara ansia.  
-Sei forse impazzito? Lo sai cosa si dice di lei.  
-Se tu avessi badato al giudizio delle sirene non ti saresti mai avvicinato a quel pirata.  
Makoto è diretto, ma non duro – Haruka accusa il colpo in silenzio, lasciando cadere lo sguardo prima al suo viso.  
Se lo ritrova ancora più vicino e per qualche strana ragione non sente la necessità di allontanarlo. Non è soltanto lui, ma anche il mare lo sta spingendo tra le sue braccia.  
-Verrai con me?  
Haruka è sicuro: quella è la cosa giusta da fare.  
-Portamici.


	7. Capitolo sei  –  (Who) Can you trust?

**Capitolo sei**

–

**(Who) Can you trust?**

 

 

 

L'acqua del mare, a quelle profondità, è più fredda di quella a cui lui è abituato: scivola poco sulle squame e resta come impigliata tra i capelli a creare un attrito non del tutto piacevole. Ci sono pochi pesci che lui conosce e un odore strano di sangue diluito.  
O forse è soltanto la sensazione di paura che gli serpeggia sotto la pelle e rende alterata tutta la sua percezione, come se fosse costantemente in allerta per un pericolo mortale imminente, e benché lui lo sappia non ha intenzione di fare nulla a riguardo per non togliersi la giustificazione della paura.  
Makoto è davanti a lui, che gli apre una via del tutto odiata. Sembra sicuro, quasi l'avesse già percorsa diverse volte – in realtà le istruzioni di Kisumi sono state abbastanza precise e lui non sta faticando affatto a ritrovare la giusta strada. Non può permettersi di far trasparire il proprio timore perché per quanto sicuro della bontà delle proprie intenzioni non lo è altrettanto per il buon esito di quella spedizione.  
Rimarrà sempre accanto al suo amico, questo è certo. Anche se dovesse essere trasformato in un pesce palla dalla strega.  
Alla fine, la dimora della sirena reietta si mostra a loro: lo scheletro consumato di un pesce grande, probabilmente anche piuttosto antico, che la magia di quella creatura ha mantenuto nel tempo per farne la propria particolare residenza. Gli occhi del cranio, allungato e con un becco chiuso in avanti, sono vuoti, privi di bulbi oculari, eppure nel passarvi vicino Haruka sente un brivido di freddo percorrerlo totalmente, dalla punta della propria pinna fino all'ultimo dei ciuffi dei propri capelli scuri.  
Le leggi delle sirene non vietano l'avvicinarsi alla strega così come non vietano effettivamente nulla che il mare permette. La strega vive immersa nelle profondità dell'oceano e fintanto che ci saranno temerari disposti a raggiungere quei luoghi pur di parlarle allora per le sirene merita di esistere e di essere avvicinata.  
Haruka deve superare soltanto la propria paura, davanti all'ingresso di quella tana tanto minacciosa. Una costola manca dalla cassa toracica, creando un'entrata sufficientemente grande per far entrare sia lui sia Makoto.  
A quel punto però si fermano perché qualcosa li blocca sul posto.  
-Non sapete che è maleducato introdursi nella casa di qualcuno senza chiedere permesso?  
Un sospiro senza fiato che ghiaccia tutto nell'istante in cui viene pronunciato. Haruka sente addosso la sensazione di essere visto, percepito in ogni dettaglio della propria essenza – rabbrividisce e si stringe nel proprio abbraccio: quelle sensazioni sono reali, non soltanto fantasie particolarmente immaginifiche di qualche mente brillante. Anche Makoto trema, nel corpo e nella propria voce; da lì in ha intenzione di scappare e rimane ben fermo al proprio posto, per quanto i pugni delle mani siano stretti.  
-S-strega, siamo venuti fin qua per chiederti aiuto.  
Aggiunge dopo qualche secondo di silenzio in cui si dimentica e si ricorda all'improvviso tutta la propria educazione.  
-Per favore accoglici nella tua dimora.  
Una leggera risata, per nulla malefica, arriva a loro come tutte le altre sensazioni. Questo li stranisce entrambi e li lascia interdetti.  
Ma con la stessa educazione con cui è stata trattata la strega risponde, sembra quasi sorridere con la voce morbida che usa in quel momento.  
-Siete piuttosto temerari, entrambi voi. Entrate.

 

 

L'interno è un poco più luminoso, contro ogni logica. La fonte della luce non è percepita, ma c'è un gioco di riflessi che rende il tutto piuttosto confuso e lascia buona parte degli ambienti in penombra.  
Lì dove c'è un conca un poco più profonda, scavata nel fondale che le ossa del grande cetaceo lascia, si percepisce la presenza della strega che si muove mollemente quando i due arrivano lì vicino. Al suo movimento, Makoto si immobilizza e comincia a balbettare.  
-P-permes-  
Prima che finisca la prima parola, lei si è fatta vicina e mostra il suo viso giovane, delicato, come potrebbe essere quello di una qualsiasi altra sirena senza diversi secoli passati nell'ombra di una tana dimenticata.  
-Benvenuti.  
La coppia si perde ad ammirarla – c'è nei suoi occhi e nelle sue movenze qualcosa di antico, che appartiene alla genesi di tutta la loro razza. Come tiene le perle tra i capelli corti e castani, come muove la coda quasi potesse spazzare via tutto al più piccolo movimento, come l'acqua si faccia leggera al suo passaggio per non ostacolarla: tutto questo li schiaccia nella consapevolezza di essere niente. Anche se inaspettatamente degni della sua presenza.  
La dicotomia è surreale, li intrappola in un paradosso che ferma il loro pensiero.  
Lei sorride, allontanandosi di qualche metro.  
-Non vi aspettavate niente del genere, vero?  
Makoto è muto, esterrefatto; Haruka ingoia saliva e acqua salata, prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa.  
-...no.  
Lei sorride ancora, sistemandosi una ciocca davanti ai propri occhi. Gioca con l'acqua come farebbe con il mare stesso; c'è un piccolo turbine che parte dalla sua coda e finisce a terra, a morire tra la sabbia. Da quello nasce un'alga color blu che lancia le proprie foglie in alto, in un anelito di vita, e sprigiona un profumo di fiori marci.  
-La magia può fare grandi cose. Ma non ingannare un cuore davvero puro.  
La strega si adagia sul fondale, ritrovando nella sabbia la posizione di quiete che sembra solita assumere. Ci sono piante scure ovunque e puntini luminescenti che rispondono al suo movimento: ovunque lei vada viene seguita da una scia di stelle, come un astro eccelso.  
-Come mai siete giunti fin qui?  
-Siamo venuti a chiedere aiuto.  
Basta poco per far scurire la sua espressione e irrigidire le sue braccia delicate, tutta la persona che si ritrae come un'onda. Persino l'ambiente si raffredda, lasciando Makoto e Haruka con una sensazione addosso di immenso terrore.  
Lo sguardo di lei brilla e c'è tutto ciò che il mare ha di più terribile, in quei due pozzi infinitamente profondi.  
-Le sirene, in tutti questi secoli, non hanno mai imparato niente. Credono che la magia del mare sia un gioco, qualcosa di cui poter disporre senza pericolo o senza prezzo, e chiedono di usarla come potrebbero fare con una lancia di pietra oppure un coltello fatto di corallo.  
Diventa gigantesca, diventa piccola: la sua voce si fa sussurro e tuono assieme, in un rimbombo che stordisce tutto.  
C'è tutta la sua vecchiaia nelle parole che dice, la saggezza profonda quanto gli abissi del mare.  
-I doni del mare non sono cose che si possono maneggiare così facilmente.  
Se Makoto si ritrova impossibilitato a fare alcunché per la propria paura, è Haruka che trova nel proprio spirito la motivazione giusta per giustificare il suo arrivo lì.  
Non tanto per dare un senso al suo viaggio effettivo, quanto perché se quella è davvero l'unica possibilità di salvare il pirata allora deve inseguirla fintanto che gli sembra giusto. Gli viene naturale pensarlo, gli viene naturale agire per questo.  
-Sono pronto ad accettarlo.  
E ancora, come prima, solo con più disperazione.  
-La prego, abbiamo bisogno di lei.  
La strega mangia le sirene.  
La strega annega le sirene con la magia.  
La strega ha la natura corrotta, come gli esseri umani.  
La strega vive nel cuore del mare, perché cacciata dopo che aver sterminato l'antica razza dei tritoni loro trisavoli.  
Tutte queste dicerie gli tornano in mente quando lei si avvicina a lui per guardarlo in viso – trema, specialmente quando lei allunga una mano al suo viso.  
-I tuoi occhi hanno visto la magia del giallo, non è vero?  
-Sì.  
-Non mi è possibile aiutarti.  
-La prego-  
-No, non posso. È qualcosa che il mare stesso ha disposto, io non ho il potere di sciogliere o vincolare una magia del genere.  
Si ritrova ad alzare la voce contro di lei, preso da una strana disperazione dettata dalla paura, dall'ansia, dall'angoscia. Fa fatica nel farlo giacché non è abituato e si deve piegare in avanti per costringere i propri polmoni a emettere tutto quel fiato.  
-Lei dovrebbe essere l'oracolo delle sirene! Dovrebbe essere la creatura che più di tutte noi può comunicare con il mare!  
Un cuore puro sa disperarsi per la giusta causa: Miho Amakata, così suona il suo nome, lo riconosce e se ne rattrista perché un vecchio dolore riaffiora nel suo cuore e la fa parlare piano.  
Lo accarezza piano sul viso, lasciando che Haruka riconosca finalmente il significato di quel gesto tanto gentile.  
-E invece non sono altro che un mostro vecchio di centinaia di anni che nessuno vuole vicino e che tutti temono. Proprio perché ogni tipo di potere corrode anche l'animo, il mare stesso mi ha fatto un dono troppo prezioso.  
Capisce, con lo sguardo pieno di commozione. Gli errori della sua razza sono imperdonabili come l'arroganza maledetta. Non può che riconoscerlo e accettarne le conseguenze.  
C'è una sola e unica soluzione, a quel punto.  
Haruka deve chiudere gli occhi per promettersi di non rimpiangere mai nulla da quel momento in avanti – quando li riapre sa esattamente cosa dire.  
-Pagherò io. Qualsiasi prezzo.  
-Anche la tua vita? Anche la tua immortalità? Anche il tuo cuore?  
Prima che faccia anche solo un movimento della testa, gli fa un'altra domanda e lui scatta.  
-Anche il suo?  
-Il suo mai!  
Miho ha la risposta che cercava, per quanto possa costare alla sua pietà.  
Fa una capriola all'indietro e tutto si illumina. I suoi occhi diventano luce e sole, la sua caverna un'unica fonte di furore incredibile.  
Quella è magia: Haruka lo sente.  
E la voce di lei è ovunque, persino nel suo spirito.  
-Allora ti dirò come fare.

 

 

*******

 

 

Il mare si ingrossa, richiamato dalla luna tonda e bianchissima.  
Gonfia il proprio spessore e si allunga con più audacia verso la spiaggia, nel tentativo sempre efficacie di sedurre la terra e di farla sua. Lambisce la sabbia con iniziali carezze leggere per poi penetrare sempre più a fondo nelle sue fondamenta e lì appoggiarsi per spingersi in avanti – sempre più in là.  
La terra rimane inerte, placida come sempre, e non si scompone a quell'invasione piacevole. Lascia scivolare senza troppo attrito il proprio compagno, accogliendolo in sé e sopra di sé priva di paura, scuotendosi appena con leggerezza per la differenza di temperatura e di composizione. Si fa molle, più morbida, e nelle viscere lascia che si accomodi come più gli aggrada.  
Lui non l'affonda, lei non annaspa: braccia aperte che non chiudono mai l'abbraccio, dita che si intrecciano nelle profondità remore e intime.  
È un tributo alla luna, questo amore silenzioso che celebra il culmine di un altro arco di tempo, preciso e ripetitivo. I tre elementi si uniscono nell'ennesimo rito sacro pieno della perfezione naturale – dal loro connubio armonico nasce lo scandire dell'eternità giammai stanca.

 

 

*******

 

 

Sousuke ha la gola secca e la testa che gli duole: non ha bevuto niente quel pomeriggio, neppure una goccia d'acqua, e il suo stomaco è vuoto da troppe ore. Eppure non sente il bisogno di provvedere a nessuno dei propri bisogni fisici, neanche la pesantezza che gli affloscia i muscoli e rende difficoltoso persino il movimento di girare la testa di lato. Prova a ingoiare saliva e tutto quello che ottiene è una fitta dolorosa alla gola, per tutta la lunghezza del collo.  
Prova a guardarsi le mani e le vede inermi sporche di sabbia, rivolte verso l'alto. Le dita immobili non esprimono neanche un poco di vitalità, sembrano deboli e prive di qualsiasi capacità.  
Ricorda come poche ore prima abbiano preso la vita di un uomo in quel modo così terribile.  
È stata la prima e unica volta in cui ha ucciso un uomo in quella maniera ed è stato ben diverso dall'uccidere con un'arma in mano. Ha potuto sentire l'intero proprio corpo vibrare per una sensazione che non ha mai conosciuto prima di quel momento e che in una prima analisi lo ha stordito di potenza e potere.  
La maledizione ha usato lui, le sue mani e il suo spirito, per uccidere qualcuno. Sono state le sue mani a toccare quell'uomo, ma non è stato Sousuke a privarlo della sua vita.  
Ha sentito il cuore scoppiare e lo spirito raggrinzirsi con uno spasmo di dolore terribile. Il sussulto che lo ha reso invincibile per qualche istante è stato pagato a un prezzo troppo alto per l'uomo che si intestardisce a essere, per l'umanità a cui si aggrappa con tutte le proprie forze – sarebbe così semplice innalzarsi di fronte a tutto, reclamare per sé qualcosa che potrebbe illudersi di possedere di diritto. Ma quanta decadenza, quanta sfrontatezza, quanta arroganza. Non potrebbe mai volere niente del genere e tutto il potere e tutte le ricchezze non hanno significato alcuno se avuto soltanto per un uomo solo.  
Eppure, è scappato dalla nave di Rin e dal suo capitano proprio per questo motivo: per evitare che il terribile sortilegio che lo ha toccato potesse in qualche modo prendere il sopravvento sulla sua ragione.  
Si è domandato a cosa è servito tutto quell, se alla fine si è comunque piegato alla maledizione delle proprie mani. Aver rinnegato se stesso, la propria storia e il proprio ruolo, per concludere il tutto nel peggiore dei modi auspicabili.  
Non è diverso dalle statue del proprio sogno, per quanto mantenga una parvenza di uniformità fisica. Un cumulo d'oro dove non può scorrere vita e dove non potrebbe attecchire nulla, neppure il più turpe dei sentimenti.

 

 

C'è una voce che bisbiglia alla base del suo cervello.  
È appena insistente, pur rimanendo sempre delicata. Con costanza lo chiama, senza bisogno di alcuna lettera o di alcuna parola: è più un suono lieve che persevera, chiaramente indirizzato a lui.  
Sulle prime, Sousuke lo ignora: non vuole ascoltare niente, neppure il proprio dolore, e quel qualcosa di estraneo che ha preso il suo corpo lo infastidisce soltanto, nulla di più.  
Si scopre però incapace di provare vera rabbia nel continuare a sentire quello specifico richiamo: lo acquieta, rendendolo come il mare in bonaccia, ovvero incapace di concreta alterazione. Ma non indifferente, perché è il suo corpo a reagire ancora prima di lui. Freme e si tende nella contrazione che porta al movimento.  
Il pirata apre gli occhi, finalmente. La sua figura è illuminata del bianco della luna la cui luce arriva da un'angolazione tale che le larghe foglie della palma contro cui è seduto non riescono in alcun modo a proteggerlo. Non è un bagliore accecante, eppure gli da comunque un iniziale fastidio.  
Quando riesce a guardarsi per bene senza dover socchiudere le palpebre, nota come quella sera la luce della luna sia diversa dal solito e lo stia investendo di un colore più simile all'argento vivo. Contrae i muscoli delle gambe, sentendo un piacevole caldo.  
Ancora la voce bisbiglia alla base del suo cervello.  
Sousuke guarda un poco più lontano e finalmente vede la marea che si è innalzata fino quasi a toccare il boschetto di palme. Ha ingoiato la maggior parte della lunga spiaggia, nascondendola alla vista. Il rumore di onde è quasi muto, discreto nello stendersi placido di spuma bianca: per questo lui non ha percepito nulla, prima.  
Si alza piano, senza toccare né il tronco della pianta né la sabbia su cui è rimasto seduto per tutto quel tempo. Impiega un paio di tentativi per trovare l'equilibrio, ma poi riesce a reggersi in piedi abbastanza per ammirare da quel nuovo punto di vista il mare così vicino.  
Si era dimenticato di quanto fosse bello vederlo di notte. Forse non ha potuto vederlo per così tanti anni, preso dalla frenesia della propria vita, e quello che gli sta capitando in questo istante non è altro che un dono prezioso.  
Preferisce pensare così.  
Accenna un passo; il primo gli riesce male, ma il secondo va meglio. Continua fino a incontrare il freddo dell'acqua che a ogni metro diventa sempre più alta, sempre più alta, fino ad arrivargli alla vita. Respira piano, quasi la sua sia una nuova esistenza.  
Il mare continua a parlargli tranquillo e lo porta a un sentimento reale di pace e di tranquillità – le sue mani sono per metà immerse nell'acqua, mentre il polso emerge e non si lascia toccare.  
Sousuke chiude gli occhi, rimanendo immobile a lasciarsi accarezzare sia dalla luna che dal mare. Appartiene interamente a loro, in tutta la propria persona: disgrazie, forza, fortuna e sfortuna.  
Il pirata non ha mai creduto in un dio eterno e immenso, neppure quando l'occasione gli è stata particolarmente sfavorevole. Il susseguirsi degli eventi ha sempre avuto un ordine logico per lui, niente può sfuggire alla legge di causa e conseguenza.  
Non per questo gli sfugge il concetto di forza o il concetto di grandezza. Lo splendore degli elementi riesce a toccare lo spirito rimasto sensibile e quando lui si piega in avanti per bagnarsi la testa, quasi a chiedere il proprio battesimo al mare, l'acqua glielo concede.  
Alza i capelli bagnati, lasciando che tutto il viso si rinfreschi dei rivoli che da quelli scendono fino al collo. Viene lavato della propria espressione cupa e di quell'opprimente sensazione di pesantezza.  
Ma non è solo e se ne accorge presto.


	8. Capitolo sette  –  (When everything  you touch turns to) Gold

**Capitolo sette**

–

**(When everything**

**you touch turns to)**

**Gold**

 

 

 

- _La maledizione del giallo è conosciuta anche tra le sirene per la sua ferocia e la sua enorme potenza. Ma né le sirene né gli esseri umani sanno come il mare non dispone mai nulla che sia totalmente definitivo e lascia invece libera scelta e libera prova a chi riceve questo genere di punizione. La maggior parte dei puniti soccombe alla loro stessa stupidità, ritrovandosi non altro che oro addosso, sia dentro sia fuori il corpo. Ma tu devi capire, giovane sirena, che c'è un modo per togliere dalle mani di quell'uomo il giallo. Ed è accettare il giallo nel tuo cuore._  
Haruka nuota piano appena sotto il pelo dell'acqua, ancora in testa le parole della strega. Ha capito che la prova che deve affrontare è molto più sottile di una semplice frase, anche se non ha ben compreso come potrà riuscirci da solo; questo gli lascia il cuore pesante di ansia e di paura, benché la sua intenzione è ferma e ben decisa.  
Makoto lo ha lasciato andare da solo verso il pirata, perché mai gli avrebbe permesso di intervenire in quella faccenda e l'amico lo ha potuto intuire da sé. È stato duro per lui affrontare questa sua scelta, ma il fatto che non abbia fatto nulla per fermarlo ha riempito lo spirito di Haruka di sincera gratitudine.  
Ha paura di non poter più tornare indietro e se deve affrontare il limite della morte preferisce farlo soltanto tra le braccia del pirata.  
Viene guidato dalla luce della luna, bianchissima, che filtra attraverso lo specchio della superficie del mare. Il fondale si fa sempre più alto, fino a che tra l'aria e la sabbia al di sotto dell'acqua non c'è che qualche metro appena e l'ossigeno quasi manca.  
Il mare lo conduce nel punto esatto dove il pirata ha fermato i propri piedi – la sirena vede di lui soltanto le gambe e il primo pezzo della vita, perché il resto si confonde con la superficie per poi allungarsi verso l'alto. Quando emerge con fronte e gli occhi, lasciando che i propri capelli bagnati si appiccichino a tutto il capo, lo vede a palpebre chiuse mentre ascolta il rumore silenzioso della notte. Il pirata avverte subito dopo la sua presenza, ma lui non fa niente per nascondersi.  
Nuota piano vicino a lui, girando attorno alla sua persona in circonferenze sempre più strette. Le squame della coda da pesce emergono dall'acqua per poi immergersene appena dopo, giocando con il fluido e con la luce che si riflette e si rispecchia in ogni dove: sembra spuma candida la sua pelle, un fluttuo profondo la sua figura sinuosa.  
Lo sguardo finalmente si rivolge a lui ed è più blu che mai.  
Sousuke si irrigidisce quando si sente sfiorare le gambe, accennando un passo all'indietro in modo da distanziarsi dall'altro.  
Haruka percepisce il suo disagio, ma non si allontana che di poco. Con una capovolta nell'acqua, appoggia la coda al fondale di sabbia per poi sorreggersi sulla grande pinna e portare il busto in una posizione più o meno verticale. L'acqua nasconde la sua vita e fa vedere soltanto il busto dalla forma umana così da farlo sembrare così simile all'altro. Se non fosse per le squame leggere sulla pelle e le mani unite da quella leggera membrana che gli facilita il nuoto, sarebbe davvero quasi umano.  
Fermo nella propria posizione, il pirata lo osserva e lo ammira. Pare quasi un sogno anche lui, in tutto quello, anche se i contorni della sua presenza sono decisamente meno sfocati e molto più definiti. Si chiede se sia stato un sogno dall'inizio, quella strana avventura, e se l'oceano non si sia preso gioco di lui – non se ne stupirebbe più di tanto, invero.  
La marea è tutt'attorno a loro, placida e silenziosa.

 

 

Sousuke ora è la terra. Haruka ora è il mare.  
Il loro incontro sotto la luna, proprio quella notte, non può essere un mero caso. Sono stati richiamati entrambi in quel luogo per compiere qualcosa di unico e speciale. Se la sirena lo sa coscientemente, giacché la sua natura glielo permette, l'umano può soltanto intuirlo e sentirlo con lo spirito.  
Il fenomeno della marea ha unito gli elementi a cui appartengono e questo ha permesso alle loro sensibilità di farsi più acute l'una verso l'altra. Così, quando Haruka gli porge le mani e pronuncia una sola e singola parola sono il mare e la terra, la luna persino, a tradurre la sua volontà perché Sousuke la comprenda.  
_-Toccami._  
Il pirata si irrigidisce completamente a quella richiesta. Compie un passo all'indietro per distanziarsi da lui, lo guarda con tutta la cattiveria di cui è capace – che è molta, in quel frangente.  
Non riesce a credere che proprio lui gli chieda una cosa del genere. Lui che ha visto di cosa sono capaci le sue mani. Non riesce e non vuole, perché risulterebbe così tanto ferito dall'altro da dover per forza rifiutare tutto ciò che li ha legati fino a quel momento.  
Haruka non si scompone al suo sguardo, rimanendo immobile al proprio posto. La strega ha detto che deve raccogliere il giallo dalle sue mani e questo lui ha intenzione di fare: quello gli sembra il modo più veloce per farlo. Che questo significhi diventare una statua di pietra, capace solo di affondare, poco importa. Ma importa invece l'egoismo che questo pensiero comporta e Haruka se ne accorge in tempo, prima di fare qualcosa di irreparabile.  
Allora, con più dolcezza, con una voce bassa che sembra quasi una preghiera alla luna, abbassa un poco le mani e si rivolge di nuovo al pirata.  
_-Fatti toccare._  
Sousuke rimane una seconda volta sbalordito da lui, anche se ora sente il cuore meno pesante. Non sarebbe la prima volta che entrano in contatto, con mani o altre parti del corpo, eppure la sirena non glielo ha mai chiesto a quella maniera esplicita né mai gli è sembrato ne necessitasse a quel modo.  
Sousuke abbandona la propria espressione e si ammorbidisce come si è ammorbidito anche Haruka. Impiega lo stesso diversi minuti prima di decidersi ad avanzare, arrivando quindi a una distanza raggiungibile dalle sue mani.  
Davanti a lui, completamente esposto ai suoi occhi profondi di sirena.  
Haruka respira piano mentre lo tocca di nuovo sul petto. La sensazione non gli è nuova, anche se piena di una sacralità del tutto diversa: quella notte non c'era la luna a guardarli e la marea era così distante da essere soltanto come il suono all'interno di una conchiglia. Illusione e parvenza.  
Sotto le sue dita il cuore del pirata batte forte e regolare, privo di paura.  
La sirena alza lo sguardo e incrocia quello di lui, in attesa. È tutto bianco, splendente  
Haruka accosta il proprio torace a quello di lui perché possa sentire il proprio cuore e possa sincronizzarsi al proprio battito; sono un unico respiro, appena dopo qualche istante.  
Così come il mare comunica alla terra, succede che pure la terra comunichi con il mare nel rivelare la natura della gentilezza tutta tattile. Haruka sa, per istinto, cosa deve fare per riuscire a toccare l'animo dell'uomo – come sa quanto possa essere intimo un gesto del genere e prima di compierlo pensa bene a quanto è disposto a donare e a rischiare al medesimo tempo.  
Tutto, si risponde.  
Socchiude gli occhi e appoggia delicato le labbra su quelle di lui, in un bacio silenzioso. Lo sente trattenere il fiato senza però troppa sorpresa, riscoprendosi a sentire il fiato sciogliersi e la coscienza farsi più leggera, inesistente.  
C'è il cuore di lui, il suo spirito e la sua anima che lo avvolgono, senza bisogno di braccia o di mani d'oro.  
Sousuke avvampa, perché tutto quello lo stordisce ancora di più della sete e della fame, ancora di più della disperazione nera che parte dalle sue mani e ancora di più, ancora di più dell'impronta lasciata nella sua mente dagli incubi tremendi di quel giorno. Rimane immobile troppo a lungo mentre la sirena assapora quella nuova sensazione, fino a rendersi conto di star piangendo in silenzio.  
Prima di lasciare ad Haruka la possibilità di capire, alza le braccia e lo stringe, condividendo finalmente il sentimento che lui prova.  
Alta marea. I loro cuori hanno un solo sussulto di gioia e l'acqua ribolle attorno a loro.  
Toccarsi e lasciarsi toccare: il senso dell'amore è quello, perché abbandona anche la paura più terribile e impregna il cuore di un elemento ancora più prezioso dell'oro. Sousuke lo capisce, alla fine, e questo lo porta a una conclusiva letizia.  
L'inquietudine si arena, affonda come un relitto vinto dalla tempesta furiosa, lasciando la superficie limpida e splendente che riflette a piena potenza la grandezza di un cielo soave: lo spirito che respira, egli stesso, una nuova libertà.  
Le mani del pirata si aprono lentamente, andando a posare i polpastrelli sensibili delle dita sulla pelle fredda della schiena della sirena. Respira, respira, respira: il cuore è impazzito, in entrambi i loro petti.  
La luna ruba l'ultima immagine dell'oro che prende la propria vera forma definitiva.

 

 

*******

 

 

Aiichirou lo trova strano, in realtà.  
Non gli è sembrato molto naturale che i fluttui del mare lo spingessero con quella forza a riva, quando la scialuppa con cui lui e Momotarou sono stati spediti in avanguardia si è allontanata dalla nave maestra per dirigersi verso la piccola isoletta in mezzo al niente. Gli è parso quasi che fossero due braccia forti, molto maschili, a spingerlo in una data direzione. Conosce la capacità del remare del compagno e non è mai stato niente di così energico o così vigoroso.  
Sotto di loro, soltanto ombre scure di un mare ancora troppo profondo: inutile cercare di vedere se ci fosse qualcosa.  
Arrivati nel punto in cui finalmente la spiaggia ferma la prua di legno della bassa scialuppa, incastrandola in una resistenza di terra, entrambi loro sono sbarcati e si sono bagnati i piedi con quell'acqua sporca di sabbia, procedendo in avanti e tirando con loro l'imbarcazione per diversi metri onde evitare che il mare se la porti via con sé e impedisca loro di tornare indietro.  
All'improvviso, Momotarou ha urlato.  
-Guarda là!  
Un miraggio, ha pensato, perché nessuna donna così visibilmente in forma potrebbe mai vivere in quei luoghi e rimanere davanti a loro in piedi, candida in una pelle che sembra non aver visto giammai il sole. L'ha vista – o forse solo percepita – sorridere e gli è parso così poco umano tutta la sensazione che lo ha preso. Ma Momotarou ha cominciato a correre, lasciando indietro la scialuppa e ogni altro tentativo di portarsela appresso; lui non ha potuto perderlo di vista.  
Lei sembra semplicemente scorrere nell'acqua, con una grazia che non ha mai visto prima d'ora. Momotarou, accanto a lui, solleva un quantitativo d'acqua e di sabbia capace di bagnarlo oltre il livello della vita, appesantendolo non di poco nella totale mancanza di grazia tipica di ogni uomo della sua giovane età. Tenta di fermarla con un richiamo alto, sbracciandosi come meglio può, ma la donna non fa altro che muovere i propri capelli corti e castani in un gesto dolce e rivolgersi a loro con l'ennesimo sorriso. Non si ferma, continuando verso la spiaggia più asciutta.  
Le palme alte si fanno sempre più vicine ai due pirati, così come gli scogli che seguono il boschetto verde per un lato. Meno acqua da spostare, più sabbia su cui appoggiarsi. Nel notare queste cose, i due giovani vengono distratti: il miraggio scompare davanti ai loro occhi, lasciandoli finalmente soli.  
Aiichirou si ferma piuttosto sconvolto.  
-Momo, cos'era quello?  
Anche l'altro si blocca in una posizione rigida, seguitando a guardare il punto dove crede che l'immagine femminile si sia dissolta.  
-Forse abbiamo preso un'insolazione, Ai-senpai.  
Si guardano, indecisi sul da farsi.  
Ad Aiichirou non sono mai piaciute le cose strane. Ha potuto vedere cose molto umane come rabbia, violenza, disperazione e angoscia, tutte cose che hanno avuto sempre ai suoi occhi una spiegazione logica. Non ha mai trovato molto confortante entrare nel surreale: il mondo è invaso da teorie di magia e stregoneria, quello che è successo a Yamazaki ne è la prova più concreta.  
Questo lo spaventa non poco e lo blocca per diversi minuti.  
-Dovremmo procedere, Ai-senpai.  
La voce di Momotarou è più che un'ancora, più di una presenza costante accanto a lui. Quelli sono i momenti in cui ringrazia di essere così tanto legato alla sua persona.  
Accenna un mezzo sorriso e piega il capo in segno di assenso.

 

 

Il vento scuote le fronde verdi degli alberi di palma con una carezza gentile.  
La spiaggia più a ridosso del boschetto è coperta delle alghe di una recente alta marea, ma si può comunque scorgere abbastanza chiaramente del movimento non naturale, verso un punto piuttosto riparato accanto a un muro di roccia. Sembrano, agli occhi dei due, un cumulo di resti accatastati da mano decisamente poco abile – ma comunque umana.  
-Pensi che Sousuke-senpai possa essere stato qui?  
Aiichirou si accovaccia a terra per guardare meglio tra quelle palme d'oro. Trova un pugnale di metallo, scostando una foglia ben larga, e lo tocca con un certo sospetto; quando si rende conto di non star diventando anche lui dorato allora lo prende in mano con più sicurezza.  
Il suo sguardo è ben scuro, quando risponde all'altro pirata.  
-Spero che lo sia ancora.  
Sentono un rumore di passi proveniente dalla loro sinistra: Momotarou retrocede con la mano pronta a scattare verso l'elsa della propria spada mentre Aiichirou trattiene al petto il pugnale che ha trovato, nel caso debba attaccare a sorpresa. Assieme, sono piuttosto abili in combattimento.  
Ma entrambi cambiano completamente espressione quando vedono la persona che sta proseguendo verso di loro e mentre Aiichirou si mette a piangere Momotarou strilla ancora più forte di prima.  
-Sousuke-senpai!  
Sembra piuttosto lindo, per essere un naufrago, e abbastanza in forma. Nessuno dei due pirati però da attenzione a questi dettagli: gli vanno incontro, con passi ben veloci.  
Lui è sorpreso ma non troppo della loro presenza, anche se non trattiene una domanda più che ovvia.  
-Come siete arrivati qui?  
È Aiichirou a rispondergli, tra lacrime che gli bagnano completamente il viso.  
-Il capitano Rin ha detto di aver sognato che fossi qui. Yamazaki-senpai!  
Lo abbraccia, stando ben attento a non toccargli le braccia o le mani – Momotarou lo stesso. Non è raro che loro, nonostante quello che sono, si lascino a questo genere d'affetto. Erano ancora tutti molto giovani quando si sono uniti a formare la ciurma della Samezuka, il loro legame è ben più che una nomea o una definizione. Non c'è niente di strano, per loro.  
-Il capitano era disperato. Noi tutti eravamo disperati. Cosa ti è venuto in mente di scappare a quel modo? Ti avremmo aiutato con la maledizione!  
Continuano entrambi a piangere e a confondere le parole tra le lacrime.  
Sousuke non li tocca, si lascia stringere ben più che volentieri. Gli mancavano, quel tipo di manifestazioni. Gira il volto all'indietro, chiamando qualcuno.  
-Haruka!  
I due ragazzi lo lasciano subito quando sentono anche il secondo uomo avvicinarsi a loro, così che Sousuke può avvicinarsi al compagno e aiutare la sua camminata: quelle gambe così nuove non lo reggono ancora bene, non riesce a fare troppi passi da solo. Haruka si è abituato a stento alla sensazione del vento sulla propria pelle, così secca, ma ancora non del tutto al peso del proprio corpo sui piedi. Si appoggia al suo petto e insieme tornano dai due pirati.  
Indossa soltanto la camicia bianca che una volta apparteneva a Sousuke ed è abbastanza magro e smilzo da far sì che il tessuto lo copra anche all'altezza dell'inguine. Non che lui comprenda il senso di pudore umano, ma almeno ha evitato al pirata l'imbarazzo di tenere perennemente conto della sua nudità.  
Momotarou è quello che trattiene meno la curiosità.  
-Chi è lui?  
-Il mio compagno.  
Lo guardano entrambi piuttosto straniti, chiedendosi come faccia un naufrago a essere in una condizione così sana. Al suo sguardo dolce, però, non riescono ad aggiungere niente.  
-Mi ha salvato la vita.  
Quel ragazzo lo guarda in viso, cercando come loro due risposta a domande che non riesce a formulare in quella lingua quasi del tutto estranea. Le parole hanno un significato e un senso, ma come il muto che a lungo non è stato capace di emettere suono così anche lui rimane inerme nel proprio stato.  
Non del tutto, almeno.  
-Har-haruk...  
Fa fatica a dire il proprio nome, ma ci tenta diverse volte. Sousuke lo aiuta, guadagnandosi un'occhiata per nulla gentile da parte sua.  
-Haruka.  
-Haru-uka.  
Momotarou si avvicina per guardarlo meglio, causando in Haruka un modo di ritrosia improvvisa.  
Non gli piace ancora il contatto umano, fa fatica a rapportarsi con quel genere di comunicazione.  
-Non sa parlare?  
-Non ancora. È un po' difficile per lui.  
Nitori nota qualcosa di diverso invece, ben più importante: guarda le loro mani e senza accorgersene alza di un po' il tono della propria voce.  
-Riesci a toccarlo?  
Sousuke segue la direzione del suo sguardo per capire a cosa si sta riferendo. Poi sorride dolcemente. Sembra quasi non essere lui, cambiato com'è.  
O forse è sempre stato così, ma tutta quella frenesia glielo ha fatto dimenticare – Aiichirou crede più a questo quando il pirata gli domanda qualcosa.  
-Posso toccare anche te. Ti fidi?  
Si fida. Rimane fermo mentre l'altro gli accarezza i capelli, completamente sicuro che non gli accadrà nulla. Resta umano, di carne e di sangue, sentendo il calore di quella mano così gentile.  
Momotarou urla di gioia, saltellando accanto a loro. Anche Sousuke ha fatto più o meno lo stesso e quindi non riesce a trovarlo fastidioso.  
-Cos'è successo?  
Il pirata ride, trattenendo per sé tutto quello che sa a riguardo.  
La marea. La luna. Il cuore d'oro.  
Una parte di verità la conosce solo Haruka e questo lo salva da inutili pensieri e preoccupazioni. Fintanto che quel ragazzo rimarrà con lui, non potrà sfuggire a questa consolante constatazione.  
Ma per i due ragazzi non ha altro che impazienza e una gran voglia di tornare a casa.  
-Torniamo alla nave. Ve lo spiegheremo per bene.  
Sia Momotarou sia Aiichirou acconsentono con grande gioia e iniziano a correre verso il mare, là dove hanno dimenticato la scialuppa. Anche Sousuke si incamminerebbe con loro, se solo il ragazzo tra le sue braccia non facesse resistenza.  
-Haruka?  
Ha gli occhi rivolti in avanti, verso una paura tutta nuova. Il mare, in quella forma umana, è così tanto spaventoso: come ha fatto Sousuke a non soccombere all'idea di toccarlo e di lasciarsi immergere per lui è un mistero. Sono emersi entrambi a nuova vita, ma pare che per il pirata sia tutto così semplice.  
Basta ascoltare il suo cuore per capire che non è vero – che è emozionato almeno quanto lui.  
Haruka capisce dalla stretta delle sue dita che non lo lascerà mai affogare, per nessuna ragione.  
Il prezzo da pagare per quella strana quanto immensa gioia è stato il cuore d'oro, il cuore umano che le sirene tanto disprezzano perché limitato a una vita mortale. Haruka pensa che la strega del mare abbia ragione, in fondo: non c'è eternità che valga un metallo più prezioso di quello che rende il cuore pieno di emozioni così forti.  
Quanto deve aver amato e quanto deve ancora amare.  
Haruka guarda Sousuke negli occhi, impara a sorridere alla maniera degli umani.  
Un bacio e il cammino verso un nuovo inizio.


End file.
